The Reconciliation
by Chan Yoruyamatiha
Summary: My first posted fanfic. The romantic tale of two teenagers experiencing the terror of the demon Akuma. COMPLETED. Extra bloopers chapter up! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

The Reconciliation  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
(Sorewa bonsaku....)  
  
Hello readers! This is Yoruyamatiha Chan here, just call me by my first name, Chan. ^.^ I promised that I'd post a fic here, and now I'm living up to it. Yay. Go me. Please R&R, this is my first ever posted fanfic so please don't flame or cuss me out. You can email me and cuss me out if you'd like, but be warned: you will get a reply. :D  
  
I will write the rest after I eat my lunch. Hahahhha bet I'm having a better lunch than you all are, and I cooked it myself. :P (Hitokatanaranu karaage ramen with boiled vegetables) lol. Yum.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this fanfic, except Mitsukake!! He's mine! The rest belong to Capcom. Ok that's it. Read.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mystery  
  
It was an average fall morning in Tokyo, Japan, and in the Kasugano residence, everyone was waking up and getting ready to go about their day. That is, except for one person, who was still asleep even as the house bustled with noise. The door leading into Sakura's room was slid open violently and her little brother marched in.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed whilst waving his fist in the air making him look incredibly stupid. Sakura, who had been peacefully sleeping, let out a startled scream and kicked the covers off of the futon about five feet in the air. (AN- Kinda like me in the morning lol)  
  
"WH-WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Cried Sakura as she looked around the room wildly. Her brother let out a snort of laughter as Sakura glared evilly at him. "What do you want you little jerk??" Spat Sakura as she retrieved the futon covers and spread them across the bed. Her brother walked out of the room. "You've got about 20 minutes until class starts."  
  
Sakura's glare followed him down the hallway until he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "I'm gonna kill that boy one day..." Grumbled Sakura until she looked at the clock. "OMG!!!" After the realization that she was going to be late for school hit her, she literally jumped into her uniform and tied her headband carelessly before rushing into the kitchen and grabbing her shoulder bag. "Bye Saku-baka!" Her brother called after her as she sprinted out the door and took the easiest route to her school.  
  
In about five minutes, she saw her school off in the distance and everyone standing around it. Why they weren't going inside puzzled Sakura. 'Why's everyone just standing outside?' She wondered to herself as she slowed to a walking pace. Looking carefully into the crowd, she searched for a familiar face. Finally, she met eyes with her best friend, Kei Chitose, who began hurrying over to her.  
  
"Sakura!" Kei called before they finally reached each other. Sakura looked over Kei's shoulder at the school, which she now observed was dark inside, as if no one were inside. "What's going on, Kei?"  
  
Kei shrugged. "I dunno, but this sure is weird. The teachers aren't anywhere to be seen," She replied as the two walked towards the school. Sakura looked at the school once more and saw another friend of hers, an extremely tall guy named Mitsukake, staring into a window. He had a straight face, and light brown hair that pretty much blended with his tanned skin. Sakura and Mitsukake had been friends since the time he had stuck up for her when a gang of preppies was harassing her after school about a year ago.  
  
Sakura grabbed Kei's arm and rushed over to Mitsukake and tapped him on the shoulder of his stiff uniform shirt. He looked down at her. "Oh, hey Sakura," Mitsukake bent over and gave her his usual hug and then grinned. "Guess we're not going to have school today..." He stated while looking into the empty parking lot where the teachers park their vehicles. "No one in my gang heard a holiday or anything today..." His voice trailed off as he picked up his bag. "I suggest we go home."  
  
Sakura and Kei nodded in agreement as Sakura took one last look into the dark window on the front entrance door. And was she surprised to see a pair of eyes staring sternly back at her. She dropped her bag and screamed as she recognized who those eyes belonged to.  
  
---CLIFFHANGER AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!!!!!!!---  
  
AN- Well how was that? Like it, love it, hate it, didn't read it? Review it. Please. :) I know who those eyes belong to, and its not your evil History teacher, lol. Anyway, shame on me. I'm just improvising on this, so what you say in your reviews might affect what happens next! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AS LONG AS THEY'RE CLEAN!!!!! Arigatou!  
  
-Chan Yoruyamatiha  
chan6112@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

The Reconciliation  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
(Sorewa bonsaku....)  
  
Yay! I got some reviews. All I gotta say is THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! to all of my reviewers. REVIEW AGAIN!! And below I have my responses to your reviews.  
  
tiesel_bonne: *Ken jumps out of trash can* Ok Kevin, I'm just going to call you by your real name, it's so much simpler. :) Thanks a million for your support; if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't continue this story. Go you. I also swear I won't make this is RyuxSakura story. I'm doing this for you, so whoo hoo. Read. Have fun. And be sure that Ken stops popping up everywhere. (lol)  
  
Michael: Awwww that was so sweet what you said! Yeah, the rest of these people don't know me personally and didn't notice that. Another thing, here on ff.net usually writers only post one chapter at the time. The first was just a beginning to get folks to read. And the cliffhanger was to aggravate people. ^.^ Nahh, I just couldn't resist. If you don't understand the plot or the characters I'll tell you on the phone tonight. So ja. Have fun at Kung Fu, just don't kill anyone (lol). Aishiteru. -.~  
  
Kikoken: OMG you read my fic. I feel so... honored. You are a god-like writer. Your stories are like.... everywhere. I read the last chapter of one of them and reviewed it. It was beautiful! There was so many vivid details and the Japanese was a great touch. ^.^ Anyways, keep reading and please tell me you have suggestions... I'm kinda at a loss right now. . *Follows suit and smacks head against table* ow  
  
Melissa: Thanks for reading this!! :D I'm glad you liked it... I'll se sure to send you the links to all of my chapters when I AIM you next. :) Happy reading!  
  
*Oh yeah and special thanks to Kevin (tiesel_bonne) for helping me! Now go read his Sakura fic.* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
All right, I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter. I'm pretty brain-dead now (Damn you Elizabeth! Your oblivious state of mind is contagious!) and I hope this isn't a lame-ass chapter. If it is, just let me know how I can fix it. So go on. Read, review, and live happily.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this fanfic, except Mitsukake!! He's mine! The rest belong to Capcom. Ok, that's it. Read and review.... please. *Tearful puppy eyes*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 2 - Revealed  
  
Sakura dropped her bag and screamed as she recognized who the eyes staring back at her belonged to. Her hands went to her mouth as she stumbled backwards away from the door, which as everyone could see, the knob was slowly twisting open. Mitsukake cast a frightened glance at Sakura, and then to the door before grabbing her and bringing her close to him. All of the students watched in silence as they awaited the unknown entity to appear out in the open.  
  
WHAM. The door was flung open quickly and revealed the person behind it to the crowd of students. Standing there with a disgusted, evil snarl on his face, stood Akuma, his evil red eyes glittering with wrath. Several of the students let out fearful squeals and ran in the opposite direction away from the school.  
  
As Sakura stared at Akuma she recollected the many evil deeds he had done in the past. She remembered all of the times vividly that she and her fellow friends had witnessed him killing innocent people. Her knees felt weak underneath the weight of the memory, and her eyes began to water as his red eyes seemed to burn into hers. A large grimace began to spread across his face.  
  
Mitsukake did nothing but stare at the demon with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes opened wide. Never before had he seen someone so evil-looking. Yet there was Akuma, standing there in his dark gi, his over-muscular arms held firmly down by his sides. His hair was the same fiery red color as his eyes and seemed to defy gravity; it stood straight up to the sky, moving towards the sun as if trying to escape from earth. Even his horrible beaded necklace was still hanging around his neck with the rough sketch of the kanji for ''Ten'' (AN- I think that's right, I've been confused about that for a long time.) on the center and largest bead. He was indeed an intimidating figure.  
  
"So you came," Stated Akuma as he leered down at her trembling figure. Flashbacks of seeing blood spray from Akuma's victims as she clung onto a friend flooded Sakura's teenage mind and filled her with terror. This was the first time Akuma had ever spoken to her since he had surprised her and Ken at an airport and caused havoc, killing everyone who had stood before him. Akuma continued, "Now you die."  
  
Without a further word or explanation, Akuma reached out his work- worn hand in Sakura's direction quickly, and grasped her throat. Although terrified himself, Mitsukake snapped back into reality and levered Akuma's hand off of Sakura's throat. A livid look appeared on Mitsukake's face as he jerked Sakura back away from Akuma. "Who the hell are you!? Why the hell are you trying to hurt Sakura?!" He barked at Akuma.  
  
Akuma spat at the ground beside him. "Impudent boy..." Before Sakura even knew what had happened, she saw Mitsukake hit the ground several feet away from where she was standing. There was a thin stream of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, and the blank look on his face was just as shocked as hers was. But what was even more alarming was the grotesque way his shoulder seemed to slope to the side. It was obviously dislocated.  
  
"MITSUKAKE!!!!!!!" Her scream rang in the misty morning air for miles around. Sakura turned her dark angry eyes up to Akuma's. "Just what do you want? You didn't have to hurt Mitsukake!"  
  
Sakura watched in anger, frustration, and fear as Akuma, speechlessly, raised his fist to strike her again. She clamped her eyes shut to prepare herself for the blow, until she heard a familiar voice ring out in the distance: "Stop right there!" Stunned, she took a few dismal steps back as a red blur flew at Akuma. The only thing she could make out of the person was a long wisp of blonde hair...  
  
EVEN MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahhahahaha! Ha.  
  
AN- Whoo-hoo this chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Weird... But I hope it's ok. If it's half-ass, PLEASE let me know. And yeah, I know cliffhangers are annoying, but hey, I enjoy writing them so I can focus on what I should introduce in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, thank you for your support; it's really kept me going on this fic. Truly, I am an emotional wreck so some more reviews would help! Thank you!  
Ja,  
-Chan Yoruyamatiha  
chan6112@hotmail.com  
AIM: chan31082 


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

The Reconciliation  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
(Sorewa bonsaku....)  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!! Hope you liked this story thus far!  
  
******Currently...****** Mitsukake- hey chan! we got 10 reviews already!! Chan- ya i kinda noticed. Sakura- *in the next room* im happy for u noticing, mitsukake. Mitsukake- *hugs chan* yay we're popular! Chan- uh yeah i guess we are... ---10 seconds pass, no one moves--- Chan- uh, mitsukake.... could you uh... let go of me? Mitsukake- ok Chan- *quietly* i thought it was sakura u liked Mitsukake- *sweatdrops* uh yeah you're right Chan- good cause im kinda taken... Mitsukake- ....how can u be "kinda" taken? Chan- *ignores mitsukake* im writing chapter 3 NOW. get out! *kicks Mitsu out of room* Chan- on with chapter 3! *to self* Hmmm maybe i should put some sakura/mitsu sparks in here.... *realizes she's being overheard* never mind!! *points accusingly at readers* YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT!!  
  
Before I start writing now, I gotta respond to my reviews! :D  
  
Trutenor: You read my fic! Thank u!! I'm really glad you liked it; I'm really a big fan of your writing. I'm trying to take this fic slowly so Michael so keep up; he's new to SF. Keep reading and if you have suggestions, please let me know! I'm lost on what should happen in the next chapters....  
  
DeNice: Thanks for reviewing! I like your fics... they're great! I'm glad you like the cliffhangers too. I love writing those things. I'm really glad you like my fic!! Enjoy. :)  
  
Kikoken: (and Dante lol): I agree with you... Bison is a... a.... ah... I dunno, you could say eviluglyhornybastard if you're a profane person, I guess. lol ;P Have fun reading!  
  
Melissa: Yay. This is where the storyline should get confusing for you. You can email me at chan6112@hotmail.com if you have any confusions about this or just ask in a review.  
  
Michael: Yeah Mitsukake is great. *Mitsukake faints in delight* I drew you pictures of all the characters so you can get a good visual image of what they look like and you should be able to get them any day now. Check your email too. There's the aku-story in there, lol. That should clear your confusion up. I'm trying to make this story slow-paced so you can understand it. I'll tell you more about the blonde haired guy later. ;) Hope you like this chapter. Love you too. :D  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this fanfic, except Mitsukake!! He's mine! The rest belong to Capcom. Ok that's it. Read and review.... please.  
  
THANKS TO TIESEL_BONNE FOR HELPING ME!! GO KEVIN! GO KEVIN!! ok I'll shut up now. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 - Challenge  
  
Sakura watched in anger, frustration, and fear as Akuma, speechlessly, raised his fist to strike her again. She clamped her eyes shut to prepare herself for the blow, until she heard a familiar voice ring out in the distance: "Stop right there!" Stunned, she took a few dismal steps back as a red blur flew at Akuma. The only thing she could make out of the person was a long wisp of hair...  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Ryu?" She whispered right before she reminded herself that Ryu had short, brown hair. This was definitely not Ryu Hoshi.  
  
The person who has so suddenly and abruptly showed up stopped right in Akuma's face and stared him in the eye with obvious dislike. It was only then Sakura got a good look at him.  
  
He was wearing a red jacket and a pair of blue jeans, the classic American attire, instead of his usual red gi. His long, waist-length blonde hair was tied back loosely in a red bandanna. This attractive American man was very familiar to Sakura...  
  
"Ken?" The man didn't even turn to look at Sakura. His eyes were locked with Akuma's, as if they were sizing each other up. Akuma leered evilly at Ken Masters, an American fighting tournament champion who was the strongest man in the United States of America.  
  
Sakura's eyes moved down towards Akuma's hands, which were glowing a dark shade of purplish-red. This could only mean one thing...  
  
"KEN!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Cried Sakura as she sprang forwards. But it was too late. A punch had been delivered straight into his chest that had knocked the breath out of him. Sakura watched in horror as her long-time friend hit the ground on his back, clutching his chest in pain.  
  
Mitsukake, who still had a dazed look on his face, slowly attempted to stand. At seeing the horrified look of Sakura's face, he forgot the pain he was in and stumbled over close to her.  
  
"Mitsukake! Stay there!!" Shrieked Sakura as Akuma turned his malicious stare over towards Mitsukake. The snarl on Akuma's face turned even more crooked. "If you stay where you are, I just might spare your idiotic teachers..." Akuma muttered.  
  
Sakura gasped at this. "Teachers? Where are they? What have you done to them?!" Akuma gave her a livid look that immediately silenced her, as she noticed how close he was to Mitsukake and how easy it would be for him to kill everyone within twenty yards of the school.  
  
Akuma glared at her again before speaking. "You do not need to worry about them for now. Now, I am here for you and you only. If you come quietly, I will not have to kill any of your stupid friends." And with that, he guestured towards Ken, Mitsukake, and a very frightened Kei.  
  
Even though Sakura was terrified, she still had a streak of boldness in her. "Like shit I'll come quietly!" She spat, now emboldened by what she had just managed to say. Sakura felt the urge to fight, the burning desire to see blood shed, the same horrible feeling she felt whenever she was around Akuma.  
  
"You're going to have to kill me before I get quiet!!!" She found herself yelling at Akuma as a look of surprise came upon Mitsukake's face. "Sakura..." He whispered as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Sakura planted both of her feet firmly in the ground as her hands balled into fists. A look of hate came into her eyes. "I still haven't heard a thing from you about what you want," Stated Sakura, with more of a demanding sound in her voice than informative. Akuma's eyes narrowed as he began taking slow steps towards her. Strangely enough, the fear was slipping away from her as he approached. She felt ready for whatever was coming...  
  
"Sakura, have you gone crazy or what!?" Came Ken's voice from the ground for the first time. Sakura stopped a moment to look down at her American friend. "Ken?"  
  
For the first time, Ken made eye contact with her. "Don't you dare provoke him... you know what happened to Gouken and Goutetsu..." And for the first time, Sakura ignored Ken's advice. She ignored it completely. Once again, she felt that strange, evil feeling flowing throughout her veins. Sakura began walking towards Akuma, her dark eyes narrowed, accepting his unspoken challenge.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
AN- Yay I'm finished with this chapter!!! Right now I'm sitting at school in the Computer Lab, wasting my 45 free minutes finishing this story. If it's got any mistakes, sorry, I get nervous when people insist on reading over my shoulder. :O I hope everyone liked this chapter and stuff. It's ok. I still like the first one best. I just don't know what I'm gonna do with Ken in here... I need suggestions. Pleaaaase help me!!!! And Kevin, u review this story again, or else! *holds up overly sharp pencil*  
Ahh what's Mitsukake doing in this lab? MITSU-BOY U CRASH MY COMPUTER AND ILL KILL U SO BAD YOULL DIE!!! ok I gotta fend off Mitsukake... Why he couldn't go bother someone else....  
  
-Chan Yoruyamatiha chan6112@hotmail.com PLeAsE ReVIeW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

The Reconciliation  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
(Sorewa bonsaku....)  
  
Hi readers!!! I would first like to thank you for reading through this story so far!! *Wide smile* Anyway, ya'll know the drill. Time to respond to reviews...  
  
DeNice: Yup. You got it. But there's something more sinister going on with her emotions... I'm not going to reveal anything prematurely though. Thanks for emailing me!! If you'd like to talk to me on AIM, you'll find my AIM screen name on my profile. :3  
  
Kikoken: I'm so happy that you (and Dante) like my story!! :) Edgar told me to ask u who your favorite OC is. (If you say Mitsukake, Mitsukake-boy'll faint or something lol) Anyways, I hate Bison too... (Mitsukake looks at pictures of Bison and screams like little kindergarten girl lol) Ara, if only Sakura was istening to Ken.... She'd get herself out of the trouble she's about to face in this chapter.  
  
Edgar: Yay! Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it! What would you do if Kikoken said Mitsukake Kagatoshi? LOL! I hope she doesn't... Mitsukake's big head is already full of nonsense as it is... Oops you didn't hear that from me!! :O *To Mitsukake* DONT HURT ME DONT HURT ME!!!!  
  
Michael: Awww how sweet! I hope things are crystal-clear now. Hey the vaccuum cleaner ran over me today. ^_^' Anyways, I think one of the keys to a good story lies in the adjectives! Therefore I like using tons of adjectives... but not too many, I don't want to make people think I'm a prep or something! . Anyways, you're gonna finish that book and I'm gonna be the first to read it, right? Yay! Oh, and I'll teach you Japanese, don't worry. You just gotta call me more often!! :) Love you too. -.~ Have fun in Geometry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh yeah, as for you guys....  
  
Ryu: NO, i will not bring you into this chapter, SO QUIT BEGGING ME!!!  
  
Mitsukake: I am hereby kicking you out of my house due to your over- cheerful attitude. Now get out.  
  
Sakura: ....It could be worse than what's about to happen to u in this chapter; quit complaining. U could die from that. :D  
  
To Myself: Hey, the vaccuum cleaner ran over you today... and to think it didn't even move.... |:D ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, due to Mitsukake's pathetic whining, this chapter will have minimal violence and less of Sakura-getting-ass-kicked and all that stuff. Awww c'mon, cheer up, Mitsu, she just might win! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mitsukake is mine, the rest of the characters belong to Capcom. There. Yay.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 4 - Escape  
Sakura found herself walking slowly towards Akuma with her fists clenched tightly. Her dark eyes were narrowed and her soft lips set firmly together as she walked boldly towards her opponent. Akuma sneered at her with his evil red eyes narrowed as well. A fight was about to take place.  
  
"If you have any sense you will listen to me!!!" Ken stood up and hurried over to her, trying to talk her out of what she was about to do. "Look, Akuma is-" With a sharp jolt, Ken stumbled backwards and hit the ground on his rear, holding his chest. Sakura's hand was still pointed in the direction she had shoved him backward.  
  
"Sakura, you reckless little-" Ken was cut off by the look on her face. It was a look he had never seen on her face; however, he had seen it on another face and was not looking forward to seeing it again.  
  
On her face was an expression of utmost disgust and anger. Her eyes held a look of hatred in them. It was the same look that Ryu had in his eyes when he was about to become possessed with the Satsu no Hadou. Ryu had mastered the strength to overcome the curse, but this was something new for Sakura. Ken's heart leapt to his throat.  
  
Mitsukake had taken a few steps back away from her and. "Sa...ku..." He stammered as he tried to muster up the courage to walk over to her. He reached out a hand in her direction. "Sakura!!!!"  
  
Sakura's body gave a sudden jolt, as if someone had snuck up behind her and slapped her on the back. She turned her head to Mitsukake sharply with a look of innocent surprise in her eyes. It was as if nothing were wrong with her. Mitsukake and Ken both stared at her, as if she were an alien no one had ever seen before.  
  
Akuma gave a low growl, causing Sakura to jump and look in his direction, just in time to get knocked to the ground. THUD. Sakura hit the hard ground on her back, a large bruise forming on the side of her face. She looked up and saw Akuma standing over her with his fist raised.  
  
"You were almost there... Why did you stop!?" Roared Akuma. Sakura rolled out of the way of his next blow which was aimed at her face.  
  
"Naniwoiutennen?!" Cried Sakura, who narrowly missed being punched a third time. She stumbled to her feet as Ken hurried towards her.  
  
"See what you've done!? I told you not to rile him!! AUGH!!" Ken was punched out of the way by Akuma, who had suddenly teleported to where he and Sakura were. Sakura covered her mouth and gasped in horror as she watched Ken's limp figure hit the wall of the school and leave several large cracks in it.  
  
"Stupid girl! Stand up and face me before I kill off your friends one by one!" Akuma guestured to the remaining school students who were watching the fight. Sakura stumbled to her feet and readied herself to fight.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me, leave my friends out of it!" Demanded Sakura as she took several deep breaths before throwing her first punch at Akuma, who teleported out of the way easily. He reappeared behind Sakura and gave a quick chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out cold.  
  
Mitsukake's eyes widened as he saw his friend hit the ground motionless. Hot tears began to sting his eyes as Sakura's head rolled to the side and her hair flutter down to the ground. He longed to reach out to her and hold her, but somehow, his body was paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear....  
  
Akuma observed her lying passed out on the ground and gave an audible grunt of disapproval. "She's even weaker than I thought... She doesn't even deserve to live!" Mitsukake's eyes widened in horror as Akuma prepared to finish Sakura off. Akuma's glowing hand was placed about a meter above her head and a ball of purple energy began to form around it.  
  
"STOP!!!" Screamed Mitsukake as he found the courage to run forward towards Sakura, angering Akuma greatly. "You impudent brat!" Growled Akuma as he kicked Mitsukake in the face. Mitsukake, however, did not fall over. His feet scuffed the ground and his expression remained determined.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU BASTARD!!!!" Bellowed Mitsukake in fury as he pushed Akuma backwards away from Sakura. That was one thing Akuma wasn't expecting. While Akuma was staggering, Mitsukake scooped Sakura up into his arms with little effort and began running in the opposite direction, towards a big, shiny limo that was parked nearby.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... again. (whoo-hoo)  
  
AN- OMG this was a BORING chapter, but it's pretty important to the storyline, so please bear with me. I'll have you an update soon so you won't lose interest. :) Ok, Mitsukake, minimal violence and you get to be the hero, so will you PLEASE QUIT HARASSING ME!!!!!!!! *Hits Mitsukake upside the head with frying pan.*  
  
-Chan -.~  
  
Oh yeah, and after you review this, please go review uchida-sasuke's Sakuras story! Street Fighters! fic. PLEAAAASE! I'm sure you'll like it. See, he's threatening not to finish it! HE'S LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER!!!! *Gets dramatic and passes out* 


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

The Reconciliation  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Hello readers. This is Yoruyamatiha Chan here and I'm so happy that you like this story!! Wow, 20 reviews! :) I'm so excited about this chapter I'm about to write, it gets a lil romantic here!! *Mitsukake walks in* Uh oh... here are my responses to the reviews.  
  
Edgar (and Mason): :D Sorry Mason, maybe you can kick some ass in another fic! Try begging Edward to let you beat up Akuma. Or, if you need to seriously injure someone, Mitsukake's here 24-7.... Oops I need to shut up now. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Kikoken: I would say something, but I don't want to ruin the story for you. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! :X  
  
Kevin: Yay! You finally reviewed again. You are a great writer, boy! If you say one more degrading comment about your Sakura fic, I'm gonna hurt you. |:D You should get on writing more, but just do your homework first on the bus or something. (I'm one to talk!) Ok. I'm done fussing now, lol. Have fun reading.  
  
DeNice: Oooh damn you're clever! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Everyone thought it was boring... including me. I almost fell asleep writing it, lol! But this chapter is gonna be really good!! I swear!  
  
Fle: Hi Fle! I'm glad you like this story so far. :D The last chapter was pretty boring, but this one should be interesting. And more cliffhangers to come!  
  
Michael: Hey Michael, I'm being threatened right now on the phone. |:D Oh yeah, hope I didn't get you in trouble Monday night. . I'll call you soon. Anyways, Mitsukake will get even more spotlight in this chapter. He's actually a major character in this story! ^.^ Hope you enjoy! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mitsukake Kagatoshi is mine, yes, Mitsu, I own you, and the other characters belong to Capcom. Don't sue me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ok, I will start on chapter 5 as soon as Mitsukake gets a life and I can clean all the eyeliner he "borrowed" from me off his face. (lol)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5 - Awakening  
  
Light. Bright light poured in through an open window and shone directly in her face, awaking her. Her soft eyelids fluttered open heavily as she squinted against the light that was pouring in on her. Everything was quiet, as far as she knew.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and glanced around the plain, white-walled room she was in. Surrounding her was several unusual-looking instruments, and random charts were hanging on the walls. Slowly and painfully, she attempted to sit up in the stiff bed she was lying in.  
  
Being unable to hardly move, she felt herself slip back down against the bed. Her vision was slightly blurry now, as if she were drugged with some medicine. Her dark brown hair fell into her eyes and she tried to wipe them back with her hand, but she couldn't move her arm because of the IVs running into it.  
  
"You shouldn't try to move..."  
  
A soft, familiar voice came into her ear as if it were very close. Sakura recongnized the voice, but she was so drowsy that she couldn't even think straight. Her eyes traveled to her other arm, and then to her hand, where she saw a larger, tanned hand grasping it softly. Slowly, her eyes continued traveling up the arm of the person until they reached the person's face.  
  
"Mitsu...kake...?"  
  
Mitsukake's warm, brown eyes smiled down at her. They were slightly clouded over and had a puffy, red look in them.  
  
"Mitsukake... have you been..."  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence, she found herself pulled into a strong embrace. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and a small, pink blush began to creep across her face slowly. A warm drop of liquid hit her forehead.  
  
Mitsukake drew back away from her, tears sliding slowly down his straight, handsome face. Sakura had never seen Mitsukake crying before and it came as a shock.  
  
"Are... are you ok?" Sakura stammered as Mitsukake dried his eyes with the sleeve of his stiff, blue uniform and smiled back at Sakura. "I'm just glad that you're back to... normal..." Mitsukake managed to stutter before blowing his nose on a tissue and turning his warm gaze back up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura, however, was puzzled. "Mitsukake, I don't remember anything after I punched Akuma... Could you fill me in?" Mitsukake nodded his head and sighed.  
  
"Akuma hit you, and you passed out..." He paused to take a deep breath. "And then I grabbed you and hauled you off to this really shiny limo that was parked near the teachers' parking lot, it had the keys in it already, and then you... you went berserk..."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I went berserk? What do you mean?" Her steady gaze on Mitsukake caused him to blush a light shade of red and his eyes lowered to the floor. "Well... uh... You were unconscious and all, but you started waving your arms around and screaming. I... I didn't know what to do..."  
  
Sakura noticed that Mitsukake's face was growing pale, so she slowly reached her free hand out to touch his, which he grasped appreciatively. He continued, "I had to strap you down with a seatbelt... I got you here to the hospital and you were still having a fit... They had to give you enough pain-killer for four men before you got quiet... Then you fell asleep and you were as still and quiet as that preppy guy at school during a Calculus test..." Mitsukake took this pause to smile at his lame attempt at humor.  
  
Even though she didn't find this conversation humorous, she attempted a small smile at his attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"And there you have it. I don't know where that... guy... went, though..." Mitsukake trailed off as his attention suddenly turned to a button on his uniform that was coming loose. Sakura blinked her hazel eyes as she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Mitsu... are you talking about Akuma?"  
  
Her friend nodded his head. "Yeah, that's who I meant..." Sakura became interested in playing with a loose thread in the sheets of her bed. An uncomfortable silence followed Mitsukake's comment until a sharp pain shot through Sakura's head.  
  
Sakura let out a sharp wail of pain as she tossed around in her bed, nearly yanking the IV cables out of her arm. Mitsukake stood up in alarm and grabbed her to hold her still before she knocked the IV stand over. "Sakura, what's wrong!?" After several more seconds of tossing and turning, Sakura laid still. "Pain-killer must be wearing off... call the nurse or something..."  
  
Mitsukake furrowed his brow. "Okay... but where's the little... thingy... I'm supposed to use to buzz her?" Hot tears of pain stung at Sakura's eyes as she felt the sharp pain begin to spread throughout her body. "I think I saw it hanging off the left corner of my bed... over there by my head..."  
  
He stood up and looked over at the other side of the bed. The caller was hanging from a cord off of the bed; it was tossed off the bed by her sudden movements. Mitsukake put his knee on the side of her bed and reached over her to grab the caller when the door was slammed open.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU STUPID KID!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF STEALING MY DAMN CAR!? I HAD TO HITCH-HIKE TO-"  
  
"Ahh!" Mitsukake gasped in surprise and lost his balance, landing on Sakura, who was already sore from the fight.  
  
"OWWW!!!!!"  
  
The person who had stepped in the door opened his eyes with mild surprise at the predicament Mitsukake was in. "Oh... maybe I should come back later..." Then he exited out the door and closed it shut quickly behind him with a flick of his long blonde hair.  
  
Mitsukake quickly stood up straight, blushing like mad. He turned on heel and walked over quickly to pick up the caller, but tripped over a box on the floor. (AN- Aahahhha this is revenge for u being annoying, Mitsukake- sama!) Although embarrassed and in pain, Sakura found it impossible to restrain a chuckle as Mitsukake laid flat on his face on the floor for several seconds, wondering if he should just die right there one the spot or not.  
  
Mitsukake stood up slowly and snatched the caller up in his hands just as a knock sounded at the door. A familiar voice was heard... "Is it safe to come in now, or will I be disturbing you?"  
  
"Come in..." Called Sakura, between moans of pain and suppressed giggles. The door slowly opened and an American man peered around the edge of the door before walking in and closing it shut. A look of surprise came across Mitsukake's face as the man strode over to Sakura's bedside and sat in the chair that Mitsukake had been previously occupying.  
  
"Ken..." Said Sakura in a weak voice as Mitsukake silently pushed the button to contact a nurse. The man named Ken raised a skeptical eyebrow at Sakura. "You, little lady..." He pointed a finger directly at her nose. "Are in big trouble with me."  
  
"Anou...?" Murmured Sakura as she surveyed Ken's face with a questioning look. Ken brushed back her hair out of her face and raised an eyebrow. "Well, first of all, you ignore me, and then, you piss off Akuma, then you get your ass beat, and THEN I walk in here and find you..."  
  
"Ahem..." Grunted Mitsukake as he pretended to be observing the caller's buttons. Ken smirked down at Sakura, almost tauntingly. "And what am I supposed to think, Miss Kasugano?" Sakura suddenly had the desire to kick Ken in the ass, but refrained from doing so because that might hurt, especially with no painkillers.  
  
Ken looked at his watch. "Well, I will have to talk to you later, Sakura, I got some errands to run. I'm leaving back to California two days from now and I got a lot to do here in Japan. See ya," And with that, he gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek before leaving out of the room, leaving Mitsukake staring at the door, seething with jealousy.  
  
CLIFFHANGA!!! (DONCHA'LL LOVE ME FOR THESE!?!)  
  
AN- Ok yay. *Turns up Evanescence music as to drown out Mitsukake's singing in the shower* This chapter was a lil longer than normal, but that's ok! I think that this is my favorite chapter because I get to piss Mitsukake off in here! FUN!!!!! Anyways, please excuse my lame attempt at embarrassing/humorous stuff in here, like the part where Mitsukake falls on the bed. It was hilarious because I'm so mad at Mitsu right now I could kill him...  
  
*Mitsukake walks in* Mitsukake: WHAT?! Chan: Nothing nothing!! Sumi-masen!!! Mitsukake: How about I kill you! *Whacks Chan with big block of tofu* Chan: Ow. Help! ABUSE ABUSE!!!!  
  
Ja ne, AND REVIEW FOR ME!  
-Chan Yoruyamatiha  
chan6112@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6 Turmoiled Emotions

The Reconciliation  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
I love all of you readers. Just wanted to address that. You've put up with me through FIVE chapters already! THANK YOU!!! This is going to be a GREAT chapter!! Ahh I'm so excited about writing it! Ok, settle down... Here are the responses to the reviews.  
  
DeNice: Yup. 4 painkillas. That girl's in pain and she's got good reason. (Owww) Ahh, everyone's beginning to like Mitsukake Kagatoshi! He informed me yesterday that I'd better be nice to him, since he's gonna be a celebrity by Thursday. Riiiiiiiiiight. Start that crap and he'll be washing his own underwear every day. |:D  
  
Kikoken: Yup. That boy got so jealous he coulda crapped his pants. It was so hilarious making fun of him in that chapter! :)  
  
Michael: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I decided that this would be a boooooooooring fic if I didn't spark something in here, lol! And thanks for cheering me up. My sketch did win third place. Kuso!!! I did something really weird Saturday, on your birthday. When I was at the parade, Ruth and I both got our hair dyed silver and purple! Don't worry... it washed out... |:D  
  
Fle: :D I know. Cliffhangers are aggravating, but you gotta love em! Anyways, watch out for another update this week. I'm almost done with the next chapter. I only update on weekdays, because I can rarely get online on weekends. So be watching out for it, there's gonna be a surprise in it!  
  
^^^^^^^And to Thomas Price: Boy, if you don't quit harassing me during class, I just might have to kill ya. ;} ^^^^^^^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mitsukake Kagatoshi is mine, the rest are not. There. I admit it. This chapter was inspired by my listening to The All-American Rejects: Your Star. I love that song, dammit!! :D  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6 - Turmoiled Emotions  
  
Sakura's eyes glued themselves on Mitsukake's back, and even as she tried, she could not help but stare at his unusual behavior. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides, and they were trembling. Slowly, her eyes moved up the frame of his body to his face, which was away from her, but she could still see that it was flushed with anger.  
  
"Mitsukake...?"  
  
She herself was shocked at how soft and delicate that one word came out of her mouth. It had an almost fearful sound to it. Mitsukake turned around slowly, stealing a sideways glance at her before completely turning to face her. He pretended to be yawning but Sakura knew that was just an excuse to cover his reddened face with his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mitsukake flinched at the sound of his own voice, which sounded way too sharp and blunt to be gentle. Sakura raised her eyebrows slowly and inched under the covers of her bed, hiding her face up to her nose. Mitsukake said nothing, but seemed stuck on a thought he could not seem to get out of his mouth.  
  
For a while, there was an awkward silence. Mitsukake absentmindedly stared at a diagram of the skeletal system on the wall while Sakura stared at his ears, noticing that they were still red as a cherry. Sakura took a small breath, preparing to say something, but let it go, seeing that she actually had nothing to say. Mitsukake turned to her and shot her another sideways glance.  
  
"I... I... d..."  
  
Before Sakura could even stop him, Mitsukake shot out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"MITSUKAKE!!?!"  
  
But he was long gone. Sakura's eyes went to the caller on the floor near the foot of her bed, and she sighed. Why was life being so cruel to her? Without another thought, Sakura turned her head sideways on the pillow and began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsukake leaned against a brick wall of a magazine store, glaring at a magazine rack. His semi-muscular chest was pounding heavily from his flight from the hospital; he had run as fast as possible for at least 10 minutes straight. He felt his light brown eyes begin to fill with tears he could not hold back. Mitsukake slammed his fist against the hard, red brick wall and sobbed, his forehead banging slightly against the bricks with each shuddering gasp.  
  
"Wakamono-san! Everything ok?" Mitsukake pretended not to hear an old man's voice as he called out from afar. Instead, Mitsukake ran quickly into an alley and slumped behind a garbage can and rested his back against it.  
  
"Dammit! Why does everything bad happen to me!?" Mitsukake screamed between sobs. He pounded the ground as the tears flowed steadily down his face. "Sakura..."  
  
Mitsukake cried even more at the thought of her and the blonde, American man being a couple. Why had she hidden it from him so long? Was it that hard to admit to him that she was with another man?  
  
Then, he saw her viewpoint and realized that she didn't even know how much he liked her. She had no idea of how much she meant to him. No idea...  
  
Frustrated and heart-broken, Mitsukake pulled at his soft, light brown hair as the tears kept flowing.  
  
"Oh my god... I love her..."  
  
The realization hit him so hard that he forgot what he was doing and why he was sitting in an alley all alone, crying his eyes out. He was filled with an indescribable emotion that took his thoughts away from him. Tears flowed out of his eyes again, as he realized how wrong it was of him to storm out of the hospital like that.  
  
"I've got to go back to her..."  
  
And with that, Mitsukake slowly stood up and wiped his face dry. He clenched his hands determinedly by his sides, and began heading in the direction of the hospital.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN!!!!-----------------------------  
  
AN- I loved writing this chapter. I loved it. Am I the only one who knows how it feels to fall in love? NO! Poor Mitsu... All right, I'll wash your dirty socks for you... but just this once!! Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for reading this and reviewing it; it's so appreciated it! I LOVE gettin reviews! :) Ok, I'll shut up now and get a head-start on chapter 7. YAY!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Return

The Reconciliation  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Holy shit. I need some inspiration...and aspirin. X_X Ok never mind. I just been really sick lately. Hope this chapter turns out good.*Runs off to throw up again*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kikoken: Yup. See, this boy's all... soft and crap. Did I every send you a picture I drew of him? I don't think I did. If you'd like a picture, please let me know in your review. Arigatou! You've reviewed every single chapter! Thanks a million Kikoken! :D  
  
DeNice: These later chapters are so short and sweet... But trust me they get even sweeter... But still in a clean way. x.x Ya know, I can't stand it when romance stories get really good, and then at the end, HEARTBREAK. That breaks my heart more than the character's!! Lol! Anyway, don't worry. There'll be a happy ending. I swear. If it's not, you can kill me or something. x.x  
  
Fle: Yup. I post every week! :D This is gonna be a great chapter, but wait till you read chapter 8... ^_^  
  
Edgar: Don't worry... there'll be plenty of romance. You'll love the end of chapter 8... Oh yes. I forgot. Edgar Edgar Edgar! I didn't know you had AIMed me! I must have been just about to cut it off if you did... if it was yesterday my brother was about to kill me for being on so long so I had to run! Anyway, I'm online weekdays at 6 AM eastern time. I can't wait to chat with you! :D  
  
Thomas Price: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! QUIT HARASSING ME!!!! OK! I'LL KILL YOU IN THIS CHAPTER ALREADY!!!! ENJOY!!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **DISCLAIMER: I own no one in here except Mitsukake. And by the way, he's not being a good nurse. I asked for asprin and he gave me... something.... o.O** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 7 - The Return  
  
Mitsukake hurried back to Koui Hospital where Sakura was, his chest pounding heavily. As he ran, he ignored everything around him, including a stupid American guy named Thomas Price, who was busy being run over repeatedly by the author's car. (AN- AHAHAHa. Ha.)  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Mitsukake's mind was set on that one thought as he sprinted faster and faster. Images flashed through his mind of her, such as the time when they first met, her 17th birthday party, the pool party at Kei's house, and even her lying in the hospital bed, being kissed on the cheek by that American man...  
  
"This shit better stop!" He found himself growling under his breath as he reached the door of Koui Hospital. Grasping the door, Mitsukake fling it open roughly. As he strained his brain to remember what floor she was on, a short, thin nurse with an edgy haircut walked up to him.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice as she pulled out a clipboard. Mitsukake scuffled his feet in impatience.  
  
"Kasugano Sakura," He replied promptly as the nurse flipped to the back of her clipboard.  
  
"Ninshinchuuzetsu Byoushitsu #24, First Floor, Sir," She replied.  
  
Mitsukake nearly lost his balance when he heard this. (AN- Ninshinchuuzetsu Byoushitsu = abortion room)  
  
"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN!??!" He yelled. She certainly hadn't been in that room when he was in there earlier. His eyes widened as all sorts of thoughts came into his head.  
  
The nurse looked at the clipboard to make sure she had the right name. "Says Ninshinchuuzetsu Byoushitsu here... Oh that's right..." Mitsukake gave the nurse a murderous look as she chewed the end of her pencil eraser thoughtfully. "That's the girl who was kicking up such a fuss that we had to move her down to the first floor to keep a watch on her condition..." She said to herself.  
  
Mitsukake clenched his hands at his sides, something he always did whenever he felt agitated or angry, or if he had the desire to wring someone's neck.  
  
"So could you tell me why she's in the 'abortion room', PLEASE?!?"  
  
The nurse looked mildly shocked at his show of aggression, but smiled slyly. "Oh yeah, we also found out she's pregnant..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Mitsukake reached to his head to begin pulling his hair out, but was cut of by the nurse's saying, "Just kidding, come with me, please. This room was the last available one on the first floor, so that's why we put her in there."  
  
****  
  
Mitsukake found himself walking down the hall with the short, edgy nurse, with his fists still tightly clenched at his sides. He was SO ready to strangle the nurse for scaring him nearly to death.  
  
He kept walking absentmindedly, even when the nurse stopped beside door 24.  
  
"Mr. Kagatoshi, come back here if you want to see your girlfriend!" Taunted the nurse as she watched Mitsukake's face turn red. As Mitsukake came back to the door, the nurse gave him one final grin before walking off to her office.  
  
Mitsukake watched her walk off and took a deep breath. "This is gonna be the hardest thing to do..." He muttered as he rested his trembling hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open.  
  
He opened the door quietly, took a breath, and started his premeditated speech. "Sakura... Look, we've got to-"  
  
Mitsukake was interrupted by a startled scream coming from Sakura. Thinking he must have walked in on her changing, he quickly turned his back to her. "I'm sorry! ...Sumi-masen!"  
  
"Mitsu...kake..." A different voice whispered his name. Mitsukake opened his eyes and was started to find Kei Chitose hiding behind the door, clutching her face, with a look of wild terror in her eyes. "T-t-turn... around..."  
  
Mitsukake's heart began throbbing so loud that his mind began to spin. He felt a jolt in his stomach, like the one felt when someone accidentally misses a step while descending the stairs. Sakura screamed again. Mitsukake swallowed the dread of what was behind him and turned around to a horrifying sight.  
  
Sakura was lying on her back on the bed, struggling against a large, dark figure, who appeared to be trying to strangle her. Mitsukake's mouth went dry as his body went paralyzed with fear. He tried to speak, but he couldn't even open his mouth.  
  
Sakura screamed once more, but it was a breathless, strained scream. Her face was growing pale as her attacker gripped her throat even harder. It was then that Mitsukake found the courage to defend her.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
The dark figure glanced over what was probably its shoulder and saw Mitsukake. Without a word, it disappeared and Sakura fell limply against the pillow. Mitsukake stood where he was in shock, and then rushed over to Sakura's side and patted her face.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Her eyes slowly closed and her head rolled to the side. Mitsukake saw her chest decrease in motion.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Scorching tears slipped down Mitsukake's face as he patted both sides of her face once more, trying to get her to open her eyes. Kei slowly walked over and kneeled beside the bed. She reached onto the bed and held one of Sakura's hands.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Kei whispered as tears came to her eyes also. She turned her dark eyes up to Mitsukake's face and saw the hot, salty tears slipping down his handsome face also. He turned to her and said gravely, "Call the nurse, Kei."  
  
---------------------------------------------- This is one cruel cliffhanger. --------------------------------  
  
AN- Ok I feel a little better now. (Bleh.) This chapter turned out a hundred times better than I thought it would (especially that cliffhanger!). SO I EXPECT SOME REVIEWS NOW!!!! Please review... I'll love you forever if you do... :D Anyway, Mitsukake knows he's all... soft and shit. See how sensitive he is!?! Ahahahahhaaha. Ha. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Unexpected

The Reconcilation By: Chan Yoruyamatiha Sorewa bonsaku....  
  
Hi readers. I don't really have too much to say other than, "I'm bored." By the way, SAKURA IS NOT PREGNANT! The nurse was messing with Mitsukake cause she was trying to be... evil and stuff. Anyway, this chapter was written (by hand) during my second period class a while back so I'm just typing it now. Yay. After I finished writing it, I went to play Scrabble with a friend. (And for the record, I lost.) O,O Here's the responses to my reviews. :D  
  
DeNice: It okay... *pats back* Remember, I couldn't resist throwing that into the last chapter. Bet that's what disturbed you, ne? It's... it's just that.... uh... *whispers* Osoroshii kangae nimo osoware masu... (lol)  
  
Kikoken: Yup. Damn me, lol! Personally, that's my second favorite cliffhanger. I like the one at the end of this chapter better though! ^_^ You'll find out who the shadowy figure was in this chapter, just read carefully. Enjoy!  
  
Jami: YAY!!!! You read my fic. Arigatou! I wouldn't call Mitsu whiney, I'd just say... (looks around room to see if Mitsukake is around) I'd just say that's an over-emotional, soft-hearted boy! See how sensitive he is!!? I'll bet he's off bawling his eyes out somewhere for no good reason right now!  
  
Edgar: Yay. It was so fun talking to you on IM, hope to chat with you again soon! ^-^ Anyways, I'll check back with the Mason Storm thingy, and if the storyline (which is still in progress) permits, I might use him and give you the credit. I don't think Mitsu'll like the idea of another character in here, but if he wants to get abusive, he can abuse me. *holds up mop defensively* LoL!!  
  
Fle: Yeah, but look at the end of this chapter! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone here except Mitsukake. I own you, suga.  
  
Mitsukake: *Takes over keyboard* SHE JUST THINKS SHE OWNS ME!!!  
  
Anyways... on with the chapter. :D Please excuse the shortness of it, but you'll like it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - The Unexpected  
  
"Call the nurse..." said Mitsukake in a grave voice. Kei watched him wipe his eyes slowly and turn his gze back down to Sakura. He hesitantly moved his hand and lovingly grasped Sakura's wrist with a faint hope. Kei's eyes released even more sad tears as she wondered what pain Mitsukake was feeling.  
  
Without a word, Mitsukake removed his hand from Sakura's wrist and turned his back to her still figure. Kei stole one last look at his glassy eyes before he quietly walked out the door.  
  
Outside, Mitsukake found a short, wooded bench large enough to seat two people and sat down on it. He clasped his hands in his lap and bowed his head in silence.  
  
"Please God... if you can hear my prayer... please don't take away Sakura.... She's the one thing I live for..."  
  
Mitsukake's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He slowly raised his head, his heart wishing that he could look up and see Sakura standing in front of him, smiling down at him cheerfully. But instead, when he looked up, he saw a tall man in a white coat with kind, brown eyes and graying hair.  
  
"Did someone call me to this room?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
Mitsukake gazed at the man in silence, unable to say anything for a while.  
  
"It was my fault! Someone should kill me for this!!!" He found himself shouting, his hands grasping and pulling at his own hair violently, which was something he did whenever he felt guilty. (AN- O.O *goes back to the last chapter* Mitsu...?)  
  
The doctor put his hands on Mitsukake's shoulders supportingly.  
  
"There's no need to panic, son, just tell me what's wrong here."  
  
Mitsukake, sobbing uncontrollably, proceeded to explain his visit with Sakura, his getting angry and walking out, the edgy young nurse escorting him to Sakura's new room, and finally, the dark stranger in the room strangling Sakura. The doctor remained silent and listened, nodding his head occasionally.  
  
"It's all my fault! Sakura's dead because I walked out on her because I was jealous!" Mitsukake wailed in despair.  
  
The doctor simply smiled and gripped Mitsukake's shoulder lightly.  
  
"It's not your fault, at all, son..." He lowered his voice. "Here at Koui Hospital, I have machines connected to every patient. If she were dying, my machine would have alerted me. Now, time is of the essence. Let's go see about the lovely Miss Kasugano. shall we?  
  
Mitsukake suddenly found himself restraining the urge to jump up and hug the old doctor. Instead, he simply stood up and followed the doctor into Sakura's room, where Kei, thinking she was still alone, was bawling herself hysterical.  
  
"Kei..." He murmured quietly. Surprised, Kei let out a small gasp and hurried away from Sakura's bed, where Sakura still lay unconscious. Mitsukake sat in a chair beside Sakura's bed and grasped her hand lightly, staring at her pale face.  
  
The doctor stood over by a large machine, taking some notes on a clipboard before turning back to Mitsukake.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll live... but I must admit, I'm afraid for her..." He glanced down at her with the smile fading from his face and continued. "But who would want to harm such a wonderful young lady like her? And how did this guy escape undetected?"  
  
At this point, Mitsukake began to get very uncomfortable. ("Akuma...") He thought silently.  
  
The doctor shook away his thoughts and exited the door, taking the sobbing Kei with him to see a counselor. Once again, Mitsukake found himself all alone with Sakura. He gazed longingly at her face and squeezed her hand gently, now finding his breath shuddering with emotion.  
  
But it wasn't his breath. His breath was coming and going shallow and quiet. He looked down at Sakura's chest and saw it moving up and down rapidly. Mitsukake realized then that it was Sakura doing the breathing.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
He whispered the name with enthusiasm, like a mother encouraging at child to run faster at a soccer game. Sakura's breathing became louder.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Mitsukake placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her eagerly but gently. Sakura's head rolled to the side and her eyes slowly began to open. Looking into her dark eyes, Mitsukake saw that they both had burning tears in their eyes. Sakura's from pain, Mitsukake's from pleasure.  
  
Sakura's eyes were halfway open when her vision slowly came into focus. Her hands began clutching the bedsheet, feeling the warmth returning to them. Her eyes traveled around the room, and came into clear focus on the closest thing to her: Mitsukake's face. Before she even knew it, she felt warm lips against hers and strong hands grasping her shoulders.  
  
......cliffhanga.  
  
AN- Don't ya'll love me!?! IM LOVED! *Gets emotional and cries* Hey, bet ya'll can never guess what chapter is Mitsukake's personal favorite. }:D Anyways, like I said, I wrote most of this chapter in class and the very last part here at home. At 8:42 at night. Yay. Until next time, REVIEW! OR I LET LOOSE THE MITSU ON U! (Oooo that rhymes. Ok I'll shut up now.) 


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

The Reconciliation By: Chan Yoruyamatiha Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Hi readers. You know the drill.  
  
Jami: O_O You better watch yourself... I'd freak if that happened to me... x.x first of all, I'd freak out if I woke up with a guy in my room, PERIOD, much less a guy kissing me. ~.~ Okay with that said here's the next chapter. ^^  
  
Kikoken: Yeah Mitsu's getting a little bold; wait I take that back. He's getting TOO bold for his own good now. He was running around my house streaking yesterday... it was scary. x.x  
  
Fle- Gotta love that creative writing at school, ne? Except, ya know, it's not really that creative unless you can write about what you wanna write about. AHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT AN ESSAY DUE!!!! OMG oh well it can wait until Monday. It's my birthday and I'm gonna party hard tonight. .  
  
Kevin: Okay, even though that first review didn't even make sense, I guess I forgive you for deceiving me... you are an evil little man. And I should remind you, I am not Ms. Naggypants because I was not wearing pants when you said that comment. Ahaha I was wearing a miniskirt ahahaha.  
  
DeNice: Ara ara I'll bet you're gonna have fun with SSX3 today! ^-^ Don't forget about me though! Mitsukake told me to deliver a message to you. Here it is: "AHAHAHAHAHASAKURALOVESMEANDNOTDARRELLAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! "  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- DISCLAIMER: I own no one except Mitsukake. You're mine, suga. -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Confessions  
  
Sakura's eyes were halfway open when her vision slowly came into focus. Her hands began clutching the bedsheet, feeling the warmth returning to them. Her eyes traveled around the room, and came into clear focus on the closest thing to her: Mitsukake's face. Before she even knew it, she felt warm lips against hers and strong hands grasping her shoulders.  
  
The next three seconds were the longest she had ever experienced in her life. Her eyes widened slightly as Mitsukake removed his mouth from hers and he left his face only inches from hers.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Mitsukake kissed her again, and she could do nothing but lie there, shocked at his display of emotions he felt for her that Sakura had never known existed.  
  
"I don't care.... about that.... other guy.... Sakura..." Mitsukake whispered between kisses. "I've thought about you ever since I first met you..."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she comprehended what Mitsukake had just said. Did this mean...?  
  
"You may.... have someone else.... but I'll stay... true to you... forever..."  
  
Mitsukake ended his sentence with one final kiss that lasted several seconds. When he drew away, Sakura couldn't find the words to say to him. She had never known he felt this way about her, and he was finally admitting it to her. Tears of emotion came to her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"I know that you love that other guy, but..."  
  
Mitsukake trailed off, unable to finish his thought. Sakura studied the expression on Mitsukake's face. It looked happy but sad, jealous but envious, and innocent but guilty. Her hand moved across the bed and slowly took Mitsukake's into it. A small but true smile came across her face as she began to get over the shock and realize the happiness she was experiencing. Tears came into Mitsukake's eyes also, and he looked down at the floor to hide them from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura... I have a confession... that.... I... I... I love you," Mitsukake's voice went high and sharp, up and octave higher than normal.  
  
Sakura only smiled more when she heard his heartfelt confession. Her pale face returned some of its color and began glowing a healthy peach color. Her hand raised itself up to Mitsukake's face as she struggled to sit up in the bed, but failed and slumped back down against the puffy white pillow. Sakura decided that it was time for her to correct Mitsukake on something that was bothering him.  
  
"Mitsukake... you don't understand... Ken is a friend of mine, not a lover. It's his nature to act sweet around me. I don't love Ken, but I do love someone you know..."  
  
At this point, Mitsukake's eyes searched hers hopefully. Sakura smiled and squeezed Mitsukake's hand.  
  
"I love you too, Mitsukake Kagatoshi."  
  
Tears began rolling down his cheeks slowly as his dream had become a reality. After a year of loving Sakura, she finally understood and felt the same way about him. It seemed too good to be true.  
  
Sakura leaned forward, with Mitsukake's hand supporting her back, and was able to sit upright for the first time. Mitsukake reached over and pulled the IV stand forward, so Sakura would not jerk the needle out of her arm. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Mitsukake's back and looked him in the eye. His hazel eyes stared back at hers, and he brushed her bangs out of her face as he prepared himself for what was imminent.  
  
His eyes began to close as Sakura brought her face towards his and brushed her lips against his, and held them there.  
  
The door opened and two people walked in.  
  
"Well Sakura, I told you I'd be back, and I brought someone with me who wants to see you- Oh my..."  
  
Ken stopped talking and raised his eyebrows at Mitsukake and Sakura, who quickly broke their kiss and stared at the door in shock. Mitsukake raised his eyebrows, while Sakura began to blush madly as a familiar voice began to chuckle, and it wasn't Ken's.  
  
Ryu Hoshi stood in the door beside his best friend, Ken Masters, chuckling in the situation they had caught Sakura in.  
  
"Looks like Ken always manages to catch you at the wrong time, huh? Maybe we should knock first..." Ryu smiled at her good-naturedly.  
  
Ken and Ryu both chuckled as Mitsukake hugged Sakura defensively. Sakura blushed even more as she pushed on Mitsukake's chest to signal to him to let her down. He did so, although hesitantly, and turned his attention back to the two men standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's okay, we can come back later; we don't want to interrupt you or anything... Please, feel free to go back to what you were doing... or about to do..." Ken smirked tauntingly at Sakura, whose face flushed a bright shade of crimson as she glared at Ken.  
  
"Hentai..." She muttered under her breath as Ken and Ryu prepared to exit the room when Mitsukake barked, "Wait!"  
  
Ryu turned around and looked at Mitsukake, who stormed past him and Ken, and out of the room.  
  
"Mitsukake!! Wait!" Sakura called after him, but he was already outside and down the hall. Ken walked back in and closed the door behind him, a small smile forming on his face as Sakura pressed her lips together firmly to keep her comments to herself. Ken sat down in the chair Mitsukake had been sitting in previously.  
  
"First of all, why did you get moved down here and what was this so-called 'trauma' I heard from some dim-witted nurse you were having?" Inquired Ken as Ryu leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his navy blue shirt and his ankles crossed.  
  
Sakura gave Ken one last angry look before replying.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed the obvious reason, they've moved me here into this abortion room to-"  
  
Ryu nearly fell over and Ken choked on the soda he was drinking out of a bottle.  
  
"WHAT!?" They both said in unison. Ken's left eyebrow began to twitch, as if it was trying to restrain itself from rising upward.  
  
"Sakura... what you been up to lately?!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance as she took a deep breath and resisted the urge to throw something at them both.  
  
"Can I finish my statement, please? As I was saying, I am in here because they moved me to the last room available on the first floor to keep a watch on my condition. You don't want to see me without my painkillers..."  
  
Ken began wiping the soda off of his shirt with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket and Ryu relaxed his shoulders.  
  
"Okay... I thought I was going to have to kill someone for a second..." He grinned.  
  
"Hilarious. Anyway, this so-called trauma was Akuma in here... he tried to kill me..."  
  
Ken and Ryu both looked up sharply with a new look of seriousness in their eyes.  
  
"Sakura... tell me the details now..." Demanded Ken as he sat the bottle of soda on the floor and gave Sakura a look of seriousness that was rare to find on the face of Ken Masters.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- OKAY TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY SO YOU BETTER REVIEW!! I'LL ACCEPT THAT AS MY PRESENT FROM YOU! Arigatou!!!! Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday Stupid Chan-chin Happy Birthday to you...  
  
Don't act too stupid at your party Or you'll get kicked out of the restaurant And your parents will kill you Happy birthday to you...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE CAKES ON FIREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Frustration

The Reconciliation  
  
By Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed my birthday chapter! ^_^ It was a great present from you all who did. *Smiles* I had a great time at my party; boy did we crash that restaurant!!! LOL!!  
  
Michael: Thanks for getting online so early to tell me happy birthday! ^^ It really made my day. There's pictures from the party in your email... I really wish you coulda been there... :( Love you too.  
  
Michael II: Ahhh you hit the review button twice!! lmao  
  
Kikoken: *Chan brushes sprinkles and confetti out of hair* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thank u thank u! ^^ I had a great birthday and I'm glad you liked that last chapter; it was so romantic at the beginning! Mitsukake isn't being to shy now, ne? Damn... Wish I got that much attention from guys... *Sulks off*  
  
DeNice: Yayayayayay you reviewed... you pulled away from the game to review...! AHHHHH!!! *Gets emotional and cries* Anyway, Mitsukake Kagatoshi has a message for Darrell as well... "AHHH DAMN YOU GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU LITTLE GIRL!!!!!! AND BY THE WAY I SLEPT QUITE SOUNDLY LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!" Okay.... Mitsu, I'm starting to wonder about you...  
  
Jami: AHH I think you said my last name right! AHHH~!! lmao anyways don't worry about that. I had a nice party night with a bunch of friends and a skateboard dude who was skating and doing stunts and crap. *Gets on skateboard and falls off* Wheeeeeeeeeee ow. X,X  
  
Fle- ^-^ Arigatou gozaimasu! I wish I had your Creative Writing class... They'd have to drag me out of that class every day if I could write about whatever I wanted to! ^.^ Glad you like the fic, in this one it's getting a little more friction. Everything's not running so smoothly now... .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one but Mitsukake. Yes I own you, Mitsu!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Frustration  
  
* * * * * * * * "So here I am, lying in the hospital bed, with nothing to do."  
  
Sakura glanced out the window at the warm sun rising high into the cloudless blue sky as she sighed. She was weary after explaining everything about Akuma to Ken and Ryu. Ryu and Ken maintained their looks of seriousness as neither one of them said anything for a while until they stole quick glances at one another and turned back to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." Ryu began slowly. "You do know what this means, don't you?"  
  
With her patience already worn thin, Sakura raised her voice involuntarily at Ryu, who cringed slightly.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!"  
  
Ryu frowned at her sudden burst of frustration that she was taking out on him and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. A sympathetic look came upon his face slowly as Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears of frustration.  
  
"Why does it always have to be me? Why do I never understand anything?! Arrgh!"  
  
Sakura slammed her fist against her knee in anger as she tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. Ryu's hand removed itself from her shoulder gently as he realized that he couldn't treat her like a child anymore. She was a grown woman now, even though she was having a childish tantrum.  
  
(No... not in front of Ryu...) Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Disobedient tears came slowly down her face as Ken rose to his feet. Without a word, he stepped out of the room to find Mitsukake. Ryu stood by her bed, not understanding Sakura's demeanor at all.  
  
"Sakura... What is it?"  
  
The question sounded stupid when said out loud, Ryu realized after he said it. Sakura let go of trying to stop the tears and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders convulsing from her loud sobs.  
  
"Why... do I always... always... never know... anything... I... I'm tired of being treated like a child!!"  
  
Ryu's frown became more expressed on his puzzled face. He was unsure what to tell her, afraid she was going to blow up on him again.  
  
"Sakura... you... but you're not a child anymore... I can see that... Look at me..."  
  
Emboldened, Ryu took her face and lifted it to where she was looking at him.  
  
"I know the reason why Akuma's after you... I've known it for a while, but I didn't want to tell you because... because you were too young..."  
  
Immediately, Ryu realized he had made a mistake with that last statement, which truly caused Sakura to fly into a rage.  
  
"SEE?!?! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
"Sakura, you're being unreasonable-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"Sakura, you're too mature to be having a fit like this."  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!"  
  
Ryu opened his mouth to respond when Mitsukake stormed in the room with a livid look on his face.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself? Why is Sakura crying?!"  
  
Once again, Ryu inhaled to speak but was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"MITSUKAKE GET OUT!!! I WANT TO FINISH THIS!!!"  
  
Mitsukake widened his eyes as he saw Sakura point to him and then to the door. Her face was flushed and she looked mad. Unwillingly, Mitsukake turned his back to her and Ryu and left them alone. He hated Ryu so much...  
  
The fight between Ryu and Sakura ensued.  
  
"Sakura, please stop yelling at me."  
  
"I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!"  
  
"If you stop yelling, I'll tell you why Akuma's after you."  
  
"SINCE YOU'VE KNOWN IT FOR YEARS AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME UNTIL NOW, I WON'T STOP YELLING BECAUSE IT MUST NOT BE THAT IMPORTANT!!"  
  
Ryu pressed his lips firmly together and gazed at his opponent in thought and frustration. Was she the same girl who always looked up to him when she was younger? She seemed so... aggressive with her speech. What was this change in her and what was causing it?  
  
(No...)  
  
His eyes widened as a thought came into his mind and confirmed his suspicion. He knew exactly what to tell her now; the hard part was getting her to listen.  
  
(I could fight fire with fire... but I want to settle this in another way...)  
  
Ryu looked back at Sakura, who was now crying into her pillow she was hugging against her face. He pulled up the chair and sat beside her bed as he summarized his thoughts into something easy for Sakura to understand.  
  
"Sakura... listen..."  
  
Gently, he reached his hand out again and touched Sakura on the shoulder, causing her to jump. Seeing a new expression on her tear-stained face, he raised his eyebrows slightly. It was the same sweet face she normally had on. The angry, hateful one had vanished into the pillow it seemed.  
  
"Ryu... I'm so sorry I blew up on you... please forgive me..." She choked.  
  
A small smile came onto Ryu's face as Sakura relaxed a little and listened to him quietly. Wiping away her tears with the back of his hand, he cleared his throat before starting his lecture.  
  
"Look, Sakura... You do know about me and the Satsui no Hadou affects me, right? Sometimes I can't control it and-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway, Sakura, I think; no, I know, that..." Ryu took a deep breath. This was more difficult than it should have been. "You have the same thing going on with you. Akuma can sense it, and he wants to force you to release it and let it control you... I'm sorry..."  
  
For a while, Sakura didn't say anything. She simply stared at Ryu's face, not actually looking at him, but thinking about what he had just said. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't...  
  
"No..."  
  
She found her throat to be dry, as if it had never tasted water before. A million thoughts were flying through her head at once.  
  
"No... Impossible..."  
  
"Sakura... it is possible... Why you, I don't know..."  
  
Sakura gazed at Ryu fixedly without another word until she heard a familiar scream outside the door.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Alarmed, Ryu bolted up from his seat and dashed towards the door. Slowly, he opened it until it slammed open and knocked Ryu against the wall forcefully. A familiar figure then stepped in the door with a look of utter hatred on his face. He began walking towards Sakura boldly, with a feeling of onmipotence. No one could stop him now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: "Ahhh who could it be?!"  
  
Chan: *Runs away from readers who appear to be trying to kill her*  
  
Mitsukake: Owww.... *Turns to the gone Chan* "Watashi wa kintamagaagattarikudattari... anou?"  
  
^_^ ~Chan Yoruyamatiha 


	11. Chapter 11 Tragedy

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku....  
  
READERS, I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT AKUMA IS AN EVIL LITTLE BASTARD. There.  
  
Edgar: o.O Exactly WHAT did I do last summer...? And how do you know? :3 You didn't even know I existed last summer... AHHH YOU STALKER! *Beats monitor with broom defensively* Oh yes and I bet I know what YOU did last summer.. x.x  
  
ReddAlice: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STUPID STORY!!! Ken irritates me too... maybe... never mind.. I wouldn't be that cruel... Anywho, is Sakura screaming at Ryu and almost getting into a catfight with him CUTE? Okay... I'm trying to comprehend that...  
  
DeNice: Yeah, let's kill Akuma! DIE AKU-SAMA!!!! ;P Darrell-chan should be happy now... Mitsukake just got knocked senseless... .  
  
Kikoken: What about those bloody cliffhangers! LOL! Damn me and my cliffhangers... ^_^ Wait til ya read this cliffhanger... You're gonna want to kill me after you get done with this chapter! *Runs and hides*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I do not own anyone in here except Mitsukake Kagatoshi. He is mine!! MIIIIINEEEE!!!! ...Even though he's not much to own anyway... x.x  
  
------------------------------------------------- **Sorry, ya'll I'm not too good with fight scenes yet! Gomen nasai! I'm trying hard as I can, though! ^_^  
  
Chapter 11 - Tragedy?  
  
Alarmed, Ryu bolted up from his seat and dashed towards the door. Slowly, he opened it until it slammed open and knocked Ryu against the wall forcefully. A familiar figure then stepped in the door with a look of utter hatred on his face. He began walking towards Sakura boldly, with a feeling of onmipotence. No one could stop him now...  
  
Akuma's face was totally emotionless as he approached Sakura. His fists were clenched at his sides as they began to glow with a pale aura... which could only mean one thing...  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
Before Akuma had time to react, Ryu bashed him to the side and caused him to hit the floor hard. Akuma had been caught unawares by Ryu, who stood between Sakura and Akuma, his fists raised defensively. As he turned his back to Sakura, she noticed a large red stain in Ryu's hair on the back of his head. Her eyes flickered quickly to the wall where Ryu had been slammed against and saw a small, splattered bloodstain.  
  
Sakura gasped and reached out towards Ryu as Akuma teleported to his feet and faced Ryu for the first time.  
  
"Ryu..." Grunted Akuma as he raised both fists.  
  
"Akuma..." Whispered Ryu, as the pounding of pain in the back of his head became unbearable. His vision gradually slid out of focus, but he could still see Akuma's figure well enough to fight.  
  
The door was slammed open suddenly. Ryu, Akuma, and Sakura all looked to the door to see who had come in.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Ryu's eyes widened at Ken, but more so at Mitsukake, who was standing behind Ken with blood trickling down from his mouth. Sakura gaped at Mitsukake with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"MITSUKAKE!!!"  
  
Sakura quickly sat up and winced as she felt the IVs jerk in her arm. Throwing a spiteful look at it, she refrained herself from moving as Mitsukake stumbled over to Akuma.  
  
"You.... trying... to... hurt my.... Sakura..... How.... could... you..."  
  
Akuma gave Mitsukake one annoyed look before swatting him to the side like a gnat. Mitsukake fell against the bed on his back into Sakura's lap as Ken started to say something, but was cut off by Ryu's flying at Akuma.  
  
Ryu threw a skillful punch at Akuma, but missed as Akuma had teleported behind him. A chop connected to the back of Ryu's head, the exact place where Ryu's head had slammed against the wall. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
As Sakura held Mitsukake in her arms, she threw a horrified glance at Akuma, then Ryu, then Ken. She saw his fists clench by his sides as a spiteful look came upon his face.  
  
"Filthy scum... what a cheap blow... "  
  
Akuma took one final kick at Ryu, which sent him against the wall with a loud SLAM. Then, he rounded on Ken.  
  
"Let me show you, American filth, the true power of Shotokan!"  
  
Ken's bright eyes widened as Akuma's fists began to glow dark as he raised them forward and lifted a foot off the ground.  
  
"Shungokusatsu... NO!!!!"  
  
Ken quickly charged a hadoken to cut off Akuma, but he was too late. Akuma kneeled on one knee on the floor as he began groping his own back.  
  
"GOUHADOKEN!!"  
  
Screamed Akuma as he blasted Ken with a quick, dark beam. Ken toppled to the ground like a domino on his back, holding his stomach and trying to keep its contents inside of there and not outside of his mouth.  
  
Akuma's groping hand finally found what had stabbed him, and he roughly plucked it out of his skin. He brought it forward and saw a sharp needle with a cable attached to it: Sakura's IV cable.  
  
He turned around to find Sakura standing on the floor, in hospital pajamas and white socks, glaring at him with a look of complete hate and disgust.  
  
"That was wrong... You'll pay for hurting my friends!!!"  
  
Akuma smirked slightly as he wondered how far an injured girl could go before passing out. He had barely finished that thought when a sharp kick hit him square in the chin and knocked him backwards a little. Even though Sakura was only wearing socks, the sharpness of the blow left a little pain on Akuma. And of course, this made him mad. VERY mad...  
  
"Foolish girl! That was one mistake you'll have no time to learn from!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"You disgust me, Sakura."  
  
Akuma teleported to Sakura's face and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Her eyes widened as she felt no floor beneath her feet.  
  
Ryu opened his eyes and gazed directly at Akuma as his vision came into focus gradually. When everything cleared up, his mouth fell open.  
  
At the same moment, Mitsukake saw what Akuma was doing to Sakura. His mouth fell open as well.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
Sakura began choking due to Akuma's grip on her throat. Her hands went to his wrist and squeezed, but it didn't help.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened in terror. This...nightmare... was becoming a reality. Mitsukake struggled to sit up straight, but collapsed down against the mattress of the bed.  
  
Akuma stole a quick glance at Ryu, whose face was turning red in fury.  
  
"Now, witness this girl's death! I can do without her... but not you."  
  
Mitsukake lay helplessly on the mattress, watching everything that was happening to his beloved Sakura through hazy eyes.  
  
Ryu heard Sakura's breathless scream and forgot the pain he was in. He leapt to his feet and charged at Akuma, who knocked him backwards with a simple smack of his hand. Shocked, Ryu doubled over in pain and looked up at Sakura again. Sakura's legs were swinging helplessly about a meter above the ground. A steady flow of blood was coming out of her mouth due to internal bleeding, making the look of terror on her face even worse.  
  
"AKUMA!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
  
"She means nothing to me. I'm tiring of her; now it is time for her to die."  
  
And with that, his grip on her throat tightened excessively, causing her body convulse rapidly. The new extreme pressure placed on her caused blood to come out of her eyes, which caused Mitsukake to recoil back in horror. A look of fear came onto Ryu's face as he became afraid for her life. He wobbled up and staggered towards Akuma and Sakura.  
  
Tears came to Mitsukake's eyes as he saw the woman he loved dearly dying before his eyes. Once again, his memories of her began flashing in his mind as he searched his mind and body for the power to sit up and try to help her.  
  
Ryu braced himself and charged at Akuma one final time. Seeing his foolish attempt to save Sakura's life, Akuma simply fired a gouhadoken in Ryu's direction, and Ryu saw it coming.  
  
(I've got to do it... for Sakura's sake...)  
  
Ryu charged into the gouhadoken head on. Akuma simply smirked at his handiwork. But he was in for a surprise. Ryu came charging through the blast and went directly for Akuma. His fist glowed with a blue aura.  
  
"Sho..."  
  
He jumped off of the floor as pain surged through his body in waves.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
His fist crashed up against Akuma's face.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Akuma and Ryu rose up in the air as blue ki swirled around their bodies. Akuma released Sakura who began to fall to the floor, head first. And if that happened and her head hit the floor directly, she would be dead. Loss of blood to any part of the body makes it more vulnerable for serious injury. And in Sakura's case, her head was that part... She knew what was happening. She couldn't stop it.  
  
("Owari...")  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
("Goodbye... Mitsukake... Ryu... Ken... K-kei...")  
  
BAM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- OMDG PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY KIKOKEN!!!!!!! *Runs into closet, jumps into camouflage clothes, and hides in a pile of leaves* Okay, I gotta confess now. The last part of this story was pre-written in another fic of mine I had sitting on the hard drive... I just changed a few things around to suit this story. This is A climax in this fic, so I betta get some REVIEWS AND DEATH THREATS!!! Whoo-hoo! Please don't flame, whatever you do! ^-^ Ja ne!  
  
~Chan Kagatoshi *Runs off and gets married so she can change her name*  
  
WTF THATS MITSUKAKE'S LAST NAME!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH I MARRIED MITSUKAKE!!!!!!! *Runs off to file divorce* LMAO!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Resentment

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku that has many cliffhangers.  
  
Ara, THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME, READERS!!! If you had killed me, you wouldn't be reading this, ne? ^_^  
  
Kikoken: Lol! I betta watch out for you! You're out to get me! ^.^ These "bloody cliffhangers" are only to attract your attention, keep you interested, and PISS YOU OFF!!! ;P  
  
Edgar: Ahahahaha You think Sakura's dead! Well. guess what. Read this chapter. Have fun kicking Akuma's ass, too, Sakura and I are going to join in and do our share of ass-kicking too when this fanfic is over! ;)  
  
DeNice: I'll bet Darrell has fainted right now and is unable to read this, ne? WAKE UP! And please convince Sakura not to kill me. I've got enough stalkers after me now. AHEM! *Makes a fake little coughing noise that sounds oddly like 'Edgar'* LOL!  
  
Tornado: *Blush* Thanks for your comments! Heheh, those were really great suggestions, but by the time you reviewed I was already finished writing this chapter. :( Keep giving me suggestions, and I'll use them! Thanks again!  
  
Fle: Lol I get the feeling that you're shocked by the last chapter. ^-^ That's good, I really like that last chapter! I love that cliffhanger especially... *Evil smile* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Resentment **************************  
  
BAM.  
  
A loud sound was heard, and then quiet. Mitsukake's eyes watered over as he clamped them shut to try to keep the tears back. Sakura was gone... all gone...  
  
After several seconds, Mitsukake's mind developed horrific images that disturbed him. Images of what he thought was lying on the floor beside his bed. Images of Sakura lying in a pool of blood, all of it seeping out of her head and face, Akuma smirking triumphantly as Ryu lay at his feet. Mitsukake did not want to open his eyes; he afraid that he would see these images.  
  
A soft moan came from the floor. Mitsukake still did not open his eyes. It was a manly moan... it came from a man... not Sakura.  
  
"Uuuhhnnn..."  
  
Then, a second moan was heard. This one was completely different from the first one. It sounded more... feminine... and soft. Mitsukake's eyes snapped open as he slowly managed to sit up. Was Sakura still alive?  
  
The scene before him was completely different from the one Mitsukake had imagined. Akuma lay unconscious on the floor several feet away, as well as Ken, who was passed out a few feet away from Akuma.  
  
Ryu lay on the floor on his back breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his lips moving, muttering a soft prayer that only Ryu could hear. In his arms lay Sakura, her head rested between his torso and his arm. It was then that Mitsukake realized what had happened. Ryu had knocked Akuma out, and threw himself on the floor under Sakura just in time to save her life.  
  
The way Ryu had Sakura held close to him in his arms made Mitsukake slightly jealous. Although Mitsukake owed Ryu his life for saving Sakura, he couldn't help but to hate him. He was competition for Sakura...  
  
"Sakura... please tell me you're all right..."  
  
Ryu and Mitsukake watched Sakura opened her eyes slowly to the dull, unforgiving light of the hospital. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to breathe, but choked as she tasted the plentiful, metallic taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
Immediately, Ryu sat up and held her to where she could cough onto the floor. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. If he had been one second later saving Sakura, she would be dead. Seeing her so close to death had unnerved him. Ryu held her tightly against him to calm her hyperventilating.  
  
Mitsukake ignored the pain he was in and slowly stood, a scowl forming over his face. How could Ryu even THINK about holding Sakura like that in front of him? The scowl on Mitsukake's face grew as jealousy overtook him instead of gratitude. Why couldn't Ryu realize that Sakura belonged to HIM? Why was RYU the one to rescue Sakura, and not HIM?  
  
Sakura hacked up the last bit of blood onto the floor and slumped back into Ryu's chest, breathing slowly and deeply.  
  
"That's it... breathe slowly... Everything's ok now..."  
  
Mitsukake couldn't stand how Ryu was now whispering into Sakura's ear and brushing her hair back out of her face. It should be HIM trying to comfort HIS Sakura, not Ryu!  
  
Sakura slowly turned herself to where she was looking at Ryu, who smiled at her warmly. Mitsukake's hair nearly stood on end when Sakura's lips began to curve into a smile as well.  
  
"Th-th... Thank... you.... Ryu..."  
  
"AH-HEM!"  
  
Mitsukake approached Ryu from behind, his hands drawn into fists. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.  
  
Ryu turned to look at Mitsukake and he saw the livid look on Mitsukake's face. Taking a clue, he gently let Sakura out of his grip and edged away from her. Sakura, however, looked from Ryu to Mitsukake in innocent confusion.  
  
"Na... Nan...-"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Mitsukake's voice once again came out harsher than he wanted it to, causing Sakura to recoil. The blood that was coming out of her eyes was slowly mixed with salty tears.  
  
Immediately, Mitsukake was ashamed of himself. Ryu, for the first time, was giving Mitsukake an irritated look. He looked from Mitsukake to Sakura and proceeded towards Sakura, but stopped when he saw Mitsukake walk over to her and kneel down in front of her.  
  
"Sakura... I'm sorry..."  
  
Mitsukake gently brought Sakura into his arms and buried his face in her brunette hair. He wrapped his arms around her back and allowed her to cry onto his shoulder.  
  
"I... I wish could have been me instead..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of ch. 12~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsukake: *Walks in and sits down at keyboard* Ok, readers, Chan has told me to deliver this message to you all, so listen... and quit throwing things at me. Chan is in an incredibly pissed off mood and apologizes for the abrupt ending of the chapter with no cliffhanger.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, someone was pissing her off!  
  
Mitsukake: *Rolls eyes* Anyways... Ja ne! Be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13 New Feelings

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Yay... Writer's block sucks... Hope it's gone away now... I'm in a bad mood too... ..  
  
---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mitsukake Kagatoshi. You wanna use him, (Which I seriously doubt) then ask me first. Everyone else belongs to Capcom!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - New Feelings  
  
Ryu watched in silence as Mitsukake held Sakura close to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. A million thoughts were soaring through his head. His heart was beating rapidly suddenly for a reason unknown to Ryu.  
  
He turned to leave, but noticed a faint glow coming from Akuma's body. Mitsukake must have noticed it as well, for he turned to look at it at the direction that the glow was coming from. In the blink of an eye, Akuma's body desentigrated into a darker aura and disappeared in an instant.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Mitsukake's eyes widened as he sat completely still, fear running through his body like ice. Ryu had the same look on his face. He would much rather understand the situation than simply wonder about it. What in the world had just happened to Akuma?  
  
Sakura's eyes wandered from Ryu's face to Mitsukake's; she was temporarily unable to understand much after being so close to death. She was still in shock from what had happened minutes ago...  
  
A gentle moan startled the three of them, and Mitsukake nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it. Instead of being Akuma, it was Ken, who had regained consciousness and was sitting up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Wh-what the hell just happened?"  
  
*** Next day***  
  
At about lunch time, Sakura sat in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was school today, and she was unable to go because of her condition. It turned out that Akuma had used his dark energy to put the entire school staff into a temporary coma-like state, and each of them were found sleeping peacefully in their homes, some lying on the floor, others still in bed.  
  
Looking out the window of Koui Hospital, she sighed in despair.  
  
"I wonder what Mitsukake's doing right now..."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
Sakura's eyes focused on the door as it slowly opened, and a slightly timid figure stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. He said nothing, but glanced shyly into the room with an attitude that was new for him.  
  
"Um... Hey..."  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
"I... I came to visit you..."  
  
His voice was an octave lower and a bit softer than normal, as if there were something bothering him.  
  
"Ah... are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was a strange, unusual silence between them as Ryu shuffled his feet and took a seat in the chair. He wished that Ken were there with him, but at the same time, he wanted to be alone to orally sort out his feelings.  
  
"I want to tell you something..."  
  
Sakura looked at the floor.  
  
"If you've come to lecture me or something, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Sakura... That's not what I'm here for..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
As much as he had thought this through, Ryu couldn't find the words to summarize his thoughts. Instead of speaking, he gazed out the windows, feeling heat rising into his face from what he had never said.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
He found himself stupidly stumbling over his words, and tried to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Ryu couldn't help thinking, however, if this what she wanted to hear; should he even tell her this or keep his thoughts to himself?  
  
Sakura noticed how uncomfortable he was becoming. Taking a quick glance at the expression on his face, she turned her attention to a button on her blouse that was becoming loose and pretended to be trying to fix it as Ryu continued to stammer out what was on his mind.  
  
"The thing is... you like Mitsukake, right?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at his sudden question, she nodded her head as she noticed Ryu's face becoming a little red and a little more upset-looking.  
  
"Ryu... what is it?"  
  
"It's... it's nothing..."  
  
"No. Tell me..."  
  
"I just did. It's nothing."  
  
"That's not easy to believe. It's about Mitsukake, right?"  
  
("Damn... she hit it right on the dot...")  
  
"Um... well... to tell you the truth Sakura... It is... and it isn't..."  
  
Sakura was confused about this now. She had a suspicion about why he was atcing like this, but this blew it away. Her hands were now clutching the covers on her bed tightly, her fingers digging into it until the fabric began to tear. What was he trying to tell her about Mitsukake?  
  
"The thing is... I've come to realize something that I need to confess..."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"I... I think I like you..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Ryu stood up and left the room as quickly as he could without looking at her. He was so embarrassed with himself... How could he just admit his sudden liking for her when she had just found someone to be happy with? Why couldn't he have felt this way months ago? Why Mitsukake? What did he have that Ryu didn't have?  
  
Ryu found himself thinking these thoughts and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
("Why did I just think that?")  
  
As he stood outside the Sakura's door, he looked down at the floor and sighed.  
  
"I'm being such a coward..."  
  
"Yeah, you are." A familiar voice came from a little ways down the hall as he watched Ken walking slowly towards him. Ryu hung his head in shame.  
  
"Ken, how do-"  
  
"Look buddy... Why didn't you tell me this first?"  
  
Ryu gulped and stared at the floor.  
  
"I... I... I don't know..."  
  
"Dude, you know I'm the love expert!"  
  
"Yeeeaahh..."  
  
************************  
  
Sakura sat in her hospital room and stared her hands as her stomach felt unusually light and hollow. Ryu knew that she was in love with Mitsukake now.... so why did he suddenly tell her something she would have been esctatic to hear months ago? Was it just to make her upset... or did he actually mean what he said now and had taken a liking to her?  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to sort out her thoughts. She pictured the two... somehow, both of their faces stood out from everything else. A thought suddenly hit her that made her feel even worse as she began to remember memories she shared with Ryu.  
  
"Oh my god... Do I like Ryu now...?"  
  
Sakura grabbed her hair and began tugging on it.  
  
"I just told Mitsukake that I loved him... and I do... Oh god, I've really dug myself a hole now!"  
  
Her conscience was nagging at her, becoming more aggravating than her little brother.  
  
"Ryu or Mitsukake?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Adventures of Chan Yoruyamatiha:  
  
*Absentmindedly*  
  
Damn I hate triangles!!  
  
*Looks closer at story*  
  
OH MY GOD! A TRIANGLE!!  
  
*Begins abusing self and takes self hostage*  
  
REVIEW THIS THING OR YOU'LL NEVER ME AGAIN! *Runs off with self who is kidnapping self* Umm that didn't even make sense. 


	14. Chapter 14 Rivalry

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Lol, looks like everyone's attention has shifted over to my other fic, "Eternal Spring", now! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE RECONCILIATION!!!! O.O *Gets hyper*  
  
One more thing, FF.N refused to upload my comments on everyone's reviews correctly; they were all messed up and crap, and this was the only on done correctly, so read this one I addressed to Fle. It tackles that age gap question that is presented to every RS fic writer.  
  
Fle: *Chan puts on helmet and prepared to tackle question* Okay, this question has appeared to so many RS fic authors, that its not even funny. I, I shall answer it. First of all, in this fic, Sakura is.. what... oh, 17 years old, and Ryu is about... maybe 25 or so? Yeah, my fic, my numbers. ^_^ That's 8 years difference. Second, teenage girls such as Sakura (and myself) tend to like older guys. I'm 15, and I wouldn't really have a problem going out with a... say, 24 year old guy. That's kinda the case with Sakura. As long as the guy isn't all gray haired with grandkids and doesn't love us just for our bodies, we're fine by that. There. One more thing... I don't know what gender you are, but if you're a gal... just ignore this. ^-^ Thanks for asking that question so I could answer it. Read on!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Mitsukake, that little sissy, whimpy... AHHH!!! HELP MITSUKAKE IS BEING ABUSIVE!!!  
  
And special thanks to Tornado!! Thanks for helping me!!! WHOO-HOO!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Elizabeth, for no obvious reason, so Merry Christmas or something. ;P  
  
Chapter 14 - Rivalry  
  
It wasn't until late that afternoon that Sakura had visitors other than Kei, who hadn't shown up in person, but had called Sakura from the school payphone. At about 5:15 P.M., Sakura heard a knock at her door and turned her attention from the T.V. to the door.  
  
"Come in..." She answered weakly, dreading to see either Mitsukake or Ryu.  
  
In walked Ryu, looking sweaty and out of breath, as if he had been running. His face was flushed from the run he had just taken, but Sakura knew that that couldn't be the only cause of the blush.  
  
"H-h-h-hey.... Sakura...."  
  
Ryu staggered over to the chair that had sat so many different visitors and plopped down, fanning his face as Sakura looked down at her hands. What could she possibly say to him? She still hadn't made up her mind. Whose heart would she break? Whose heart COULD she break? Why was life this unfair to her?  
  
"Hi..."  
  
A minute of awkward silence filled the room as Ryu caught his breath and observed the look on her face.  
  
"Umm... Sakura... about earlier..."  
  
Ryu started but was cut off by a soft sob coming out of Sakura. She turned her face up to look at him and surprised him with her sudden tears.  
  
"Sakura... come here..."  
  
With a gentle pull, he held Sakura in a tight embrace and tried to help her dry her tears.  
  
"There's no need to cry, Sakura, I just need to talk to you..."  
  
A loud sniffle came out of Sakura in reply. Ryu continued.  
  
"It's just... I've come to realize... that you're all grown up now... You're so beautiful now... and I've just come to realize that... I'm in love with you..."  
  
Ryu's voice went a full octave higher with those last three words, and it sent him into kind of a trance. At least it was now over with...  
  
Sakura continued to cry onto his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.  
  
"What I'm trying to get at is... Mitsukake... I don't think he's.... well... I don't think he's the right guy for you... He's not good enough for a woman like you."  
  
Immediately, Sakura's tears stopped flowing as she loosened her grip on Ryu. Could he be right? Weren't Sakura and Mitsukake better off as friends?  
  
"Ryu... I..."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
Ryu pressed his forehead against Sakura's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Ryu, I... d..."  
  
At that moment, the door opened and in walked Mitsukake. He looked perky and happy, but once he saw Ryu, his smile immediately turned into a snarl. What in HELL was Ryu doing in here alone with Sakura, and why did he have his hands all over her? Most importantly, why was his face pressed up against hers?!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!"  
  
Both Ryu and Sakura quickly looked in the doorway and saw Mitsukake standing there with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"...Sakura?"  
  
("Oh shit...") Though Ryu as he began to let go of Sakura, but decided to keep his hold. He turned his head to Mitsukake. "What?"  
  
Mitsukake's face began to turn purple as he saw that Ryu's hands were still on HIS Sakura and that he was still inches from her face, and she didn't seem to be resisting him.  
  
"Ryu... what are you doing in here!?"  
  
"Visiting," Ryu replied simply and mildly, even though his blood was beginning to boil on the inside.  
  
"Visiting, MY ASS!!!" Yelled Mitsukake, with fiery hate flashing in his eyes.  
  
Sakura recoiled against Ryu's chest, shocked by Mitsukake's new demeanor. She had never seen him so angry before; this was so unlike him...  
  
Ryu gently began to let Sakura out of his grip. His muscles tensed as he sensed Mitsukake's violent attitude about to lead him into a fight.  
  
"Mitsukake... I don't want to fight you..."  
  
"BULLSHIT!"  
  
"Mitsukake..." Whimpered Sakura. "Please... don't-"  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS, SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura flinched at the sound of Mitsukake's yell. Tears began to form in her eyes as her face turned red. Mitsukake had just yelled at her...  
  
Noticing the damage he had just done, Mitsukake dropped the loud tone of his voice and spoke a little softer to her.  
  
"What I mean is... I don't want you to get caught up in this..."  
  
Ryu stood up and walked towards Mitsukake and stopped in front of him. Mitsukake was a little taller than him, but that didn't matter. What did matter was who was stronger, and who loved Sakura more. This was a destined dispute...  
  
_________________________tbc_____________________________  
  
AN- Yay! Hyper hyper hyper frenzy frenzy frenzy! Okay I shut up now. Who's going to win this fight?! WHO'S GOING TO WIN OVER SAKURA'S HEART?!?! Hmmm... I've been watching too much Escaflowne... If I could compare this fic to that series, Hitomi=Sakura (duh), Allen=Mitsukake, and Van=Ryu. Whoo- hoo! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review! 


	15. Chapter 15 Fight

The Reconiliation

By: Chan Yoruyamatiha

Sorewa Bonsaku...

I hate that that last chapter wouldn't load right... I had to cut off my responses to reviews! *Shakes fist at computer* NOT AGAIN! They will appear this time!!!! *Chan attacks, terrorizes, and otherwise harms her computer*

**DeNice**: Mwahahahaha. Mwahahahaha. Mwahahahaha. Mwahahahaha. Mwahahahaha. I know you hate Mitsukake... sooooo... :X

**Tornado**: LOL! I love that review... That was hilarious. Ya know, I wouldn't bet on Mitsu in a fight, either. Everyone know's he's a weak little sensitive... boy. ^_^' Hope he doesn't kill me for that comment. But, WILL HE SHOCK US AND PREVAIL!?! Let's read and see, shall we? *Watches everyone place the bet that Ryu will cream Mitsu like a biscuit*

**Sorry**: Anou, is that your real reviewing name or a kinda anonymous thing? Oh well, it doesn't matter. And on your comment... *Smiles amusedly* I agree. Mitsu's ass is gonna get kicked so bad that... ok I won't go into detail on that... I might get jumped. X.X Keep reading!!!

**Fle**: Yay Fle! Not too many gals read my fic... and Escaflowne is SOOOO my favorite anime... Van's HOT!!! ^_~

**Kikoken**: Yeah, I think it makes all of us girls feel a little jealous, ne? Lol. And you finally reviewed New Archives 3! Me and DeNice are co-authoring it, and my chapters suck, don't they? ^_^ Admit it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DISCLAIMER: I own only Mitsukake, who appears in this fic and in New Archives 3, DeNice's fic co-authored by me. Woot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15 - Fight

"Why did you just yell at her?"

Ryu's question came out calmly, but both Sakura and Mitsukake could hear the heat rising within him. His hands were slowly beginning to ball themselves into fists.

Mitsukake was also boiling with rage, even more so than Ryu. First, Ryu KNEW that Sakura and he had just realized their feelings for each other, and now he was trying to wrench them apart!? It wouldn't happen. It could NEVER happen.

Ryu watched Mitsukake's usually warm hazel eyes narrow and burn with hate; and Ryu glared with back almost equal intensity. This undeserving... boy... was not good enough for Sakura. Mitsukake seemed too... immature, too provocative. Sakura didn't need someone so confrontational.

"Look, I was here first! Back off from Sakura!" shouted Mitsukake, splashing oil on the fire.

"I've known her longer than you! You're so immature!"

Ryu was surprised to find himself raising his voice at Mitsukake. This argument was so... childish. But then again, there was no other means of compromising this...

"Bastard!!"

Mitsukake pushed Ryu in the chest, making him take a step backwards. Instead of giving Mitsu the satisfaction of him flying into a rage, he simply maintained his composture.

"I would fight you, but I don't have the money for window replacements..."

"Let's take it outside!" Suggested Mitsukake spitefully.

"Ryu! Mitsukake! Stop this!!" Sakura found herself crying after the two had stormed out the door. She was alone in her room now... God knows what would happen if she didn't try to stop Ryu and Mitsukake's fighting.

"Why... Why is this so difficult?"

Sakura sat up, determined to make her brain think that she had the energy that she really didn't have. Slowly, her feet met the floor and she hoisted herself to her feet, grabbing the pair of crutches that she used when in therapy.

Hopping around the room, she listened carefully and heard them arguing outside of the building. 

("I've got to get out there... Their voices are fading away...")

Limping out of the room, she proceeded to find the front entrance...

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Mitsukake and Ryu were arguing their way out to a grassy place behind the hospital with plentiful trees and shrubbery.

"You're so hot-headed! That's why you don't deserve her!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" screamed Mitsukake. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!!"

"Will you shut up a minute?!" 

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!!!"

SMACK.

A large red spot spead over Ryu's cheek like pilled water on a flat kitchen counter. Mitsukake's hand was held out to the side offensively as a tingle spread throughout his palm. Ryu's hazel-colored eyes traveled from Mitsukake's face to his own hand, which was now clamped over the stinging spot on his right cheek.

Mitsukake's face was still contorted with rage, and his body was still trembling with rage. Ryu watched this boy as he raised a fist and began to swing it at Ryu. 

Before it could connect, Ryu caught Mitsukake in the stomach with a fist, causing him to kneel over in pain. 

"Don't be stupid..." murmured Ryu as he let Mitsukake fall to the ground and lay there, whimpering in pain.

"I... I love.... Sakura... more than... you do... and ever can..." gasped Mitsukake between moans.

"Yeah, right. You don't even have any idea how much she means to me!" Ryu shot back.

As Mitsu began to get back up to his feet and fight Ryu a little more, Sakura leaned against a tree, holding her stomach in pain. Her eyes were watering as she saw the two men that meant so much to her fighting each other, all because of her. 

Mitsukake... he had such an adorable, angelic face and such caring brown eyes. Even with his stiff-shouldered school uniform and his after-school part-time job apron on, he always looked like the familiar, boyish friend she had always known.

Ryu... he was so bold yet polite, and he was always so calm and sweet. She had known him for years, and he became more and more likeable every year. But now... Her old crush liked her as well. 

Who could she choose? How could she choose between them? Who could she hurt, and who could she love more? Why was this such a difficult decision? Ryu was who she had always dreamed of being with, but she and Mitsukake had just hooked up. She couldn't break his heart and leave him for Ryu so suddenly. Mitsukake wouldn't be able to take it. He might even consider...

Sakura shook her head to forget the thought as the first blows of the fight began to be traded. Her heart began to grow even heavier as she saw Mitsukake take a sharp hit to the left side of his face, and Ryu a kick to the stomach. Why was this happening to her?

~~~~~~

Ryu retaliated against Mitsukake's kick swiftly with an uppercut that made the taller boy fly up into the sky and hit the ground on his back. Sakura clamped her eyes shut as she heard Mitsukake hit the ground hard and a strangled yell emerged from his mouth. Slowly, Sakura opened them again and saw that Mitsukake, fortunately, was not hurt badly and stood up quickly. Unexpectedly, he delivered a square punch square in Ryu's face that caused him to stagger backwards a few feet.

"Shoryuken!"

Instantly, Mitsukake was sent flying with Ryu's rising punch, but Ryu hit the ground before Mitsu and began to charge up another attack.

"This is what you... deserve!" muttered Ryu as blue chi gathered around his hands. "Hadouken!"

As Sakura watched Mitsukake's plummeting body get hit once more, she couldn't take it any longer.

"MITSUKAKE!!!!!!!"

Ryu turned his head sharply in the direction of the scream and was flabbergasted that Sakura was running, however unsteady, without her crutches to where Mitsukake was sprawled on the grass, blood coming out of his mouth.

"S-Sakura?" 

Ryu's hands hung down by this side, and for once he felt an odd sensation after winning this fight. It was a feeling... of guilt... What was this feeling and why was he feeling this? He had just won a fight to prove himself the better man for Sakura.

Sakura fell to her knees beside Mitsukake and began sobbing her heart out. She scooped him into her arms and began shaking him gently, as he was about to lapse into unconsciousness. 

"Mitsukake! Oh, Mitsukake! I'm sorry... I... I..." 

A loud sniffle came from Sakura.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mitsukake..."

Ryu was dumbfounded. What in the world did she mean by that? Did she mean... that she didn't like him at all?

Seeing that Mitsukake had already passed out, Sakura took control of herself and gently laid Mitsukake down on the ground. After gazing at him for a while, she slowly began to stand while swaying from side to side slightly. Her eyes turned upwards to Ryu as he gaped at her, as if clueless on what she was doing.

"Ryu..."

("She said my name...") Ryu informed himself as he noticed Sakura walking in his direction. He didn't quite know what to expect from her. A hug, perhaps.

When Sakura found herself standing in front of Ryu, her hands grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked on it. Tears flooded her eyes as she began to unleash her torrent of grievances upon Ryu.

"Why did you hurt Mitsukake!? Why did you bring me into all of this like this!? When I liked you, you'd never pay me attention! But now, I've finally found someone and suddenly you start liking me! How does this make Mitsukake feel!? How does it make ME feel?! Why why why why!? How could you!?"

Finally breaking down, Sakura covered her face with her hands and began to cry without holding anything back. She was indeed a pitiful sight.

Ryu's feelings were crushed by Sakura's outburst, but it's almost impossible to be angry when someone is crying hysterically. He reached his hands out and placed them on Sakura shoulders comfortingly, only to be rewarded with a

SMACK!

Sakura hand swept across Ryu's face faster than the speed of light. This was something that she never thought she would have done. Immediately, they both felt strong emotions, both of shock. The tears stopped flowing out of Sakura's eyes as she saw the red mark forming on Ryu's face and the look of shock also forming there. 

"I... Ryu, I'm sorry..."

"No, you were right to do that-" 

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be... I deserved that..."

"RYU STOP BEING DIFFICULT!!!!"

"Look, I've been stupid and a jerk, I just need to leave you and Mitsukake alone. Maybe...." Ryu stared at the sky, trying to find words for his thoughts. "Maybe I was just jealous of Mitsukake... Maybe that's what brought all of this on..."

Sakura wanted to say something, but couldn't find anything to say to him. Could all of this have been started by something as puny and petty as a little jealousy?

"I... When Mitsukake wakes up... Tell him that I'm sorry... This was so stupid; I'm so ashamed of myself..."

"Ryu... Look, I..."

"Don't say it. I already know that you hate me now..."

"NO! I don't! Can't everyone just be friends!?!?!" Sakura felt a tantrum rising within her, but stopped when she remembered Ryu's earlier words to her...

-----"Sakura... you... but you're not a child anymore... I can see that..."-----

Ryu looked at her indirectly for a second, surveying her face.

"We should be... I hope we can all be... But this is going to take time..."

"You're right... I'm sorry..."

"I'm the one who should be giving a ten-minute apology Sakura-"

"Spare me. Please... don't leave... Let's take Mitsukake back to the hospital... They don't know I'm out here anyway..."

"...Oh... O-okay..."

As they hoisted 131 pounds of Mitsukake onto their backs, Ryu and Sakura began to walk towards the hospital.

("It seems that this might all work out... Maybe this is just something to bring us all together in the end...")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwah! This chapter is VERY important to the storyline! ^_^ Especially that very last part... hence the title of this fic. It was named that for a reason. *Smiles* Thanks to everyone who's been reading! And forgive me about the fight part, I really suck at fighting scenes, but my romance is pretty good. . Well, be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya'll!

~Chan Yoruyamatiha


	16. Chapter 16 Friends Again?

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
*whacks self with mallet* For anyone who cares, the Xmas concert was horrible. We were singing the song of the night, and there was an interlude before the climax where we were supposed to hold a rest for an extra four counts, and I didn't, and so I went in on top soprano loudness too early while everyone glared/laughed/cussed at me. DAMN ME!!!!!! :X Ok on with story...  
  
Kikoken: I woulda smacked him too. Lol!  
  
Tornado: I love those long reviews of yours! ^_^ Mwah. Mitsukake did lose. Did it seem like I made Ryu a little too "soft"? o.O You confused me. I hope I didn't. Ya know, even though he's this big strong hot solemn dude, he still has a LITTLE emotion. I tried to bring that out without overdoing it. Anywho, I'm not sure on how I'm going to make him feel now. (Hmm... I feel like a dictator saying that) Lol! Thanks for those comments and suggestions... I'm gonna use them, as always. Though I'm a little hesitant on this, I feel like I'm rushing the plot in a little too fast now... I hope that's not the case in this chapter. Michael and I were discussing this on the phone at 10:something at night and you know it's gonna be crazy now! Let me know if the plot is beginning to feel rushed. I'll need to revise it; I just need a second opinion or two. (Stares at this long paragraph O.O)  
  
Fle: I'm working it! ^_^ How could they?!! VAN?? UGLY?!?!? Nooooo! That's just messed up!! Okay, I'll stop.  
  
Michael: It's Eternal Spring that we are using your ideas on... Mwah and you don't like Mitsukake anymore?? Now he's getting suicidal over here!! *Runs off to comfort Mitsu* Hope you had fun Thanksgiving! ;)  
  
DeNice: Hehe... but what the heck is PWNED!? LMAO!! Anyway on a serious note, I'M TRYING TO GET SAKURA BACK TO NORMAL!!!!! Don't kill me pleeeeeaaaaseeeee! *runs for cover*  
  
Jami: Hehe. I think so too. Mitsukake is just a little crazy in love. (Beyonce song plays on TV) AAHHH I HATE THAT SONG!! DAMN MTV!! *runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 - Friends Again?  
  
Some very disgruntled nurses loaded Mitsukake onto a stretcher and placed him onto a bed on the 12th floor of Koui Hospital as Ryu and Sakura watched in silence. This gave Ryu some time to scold himself good.  
  
("I'm so damn stupid!!") he thought angrily. ("This never would have happened if I hadn't been so... so...") Ryu's thoughts were broken by Sakura speaking. Secretly, she wanted to get away from him as soon as she could.  
  
"I'm going to see Mitsu now..." Sakura informed him as she hurried off into Mitsukake's room and shot him a glance before closing the door behind her.  
  
Ryu stood there, confused for a moment, until he realized that they really needed some alone time together. Heaving a huge sigh, Ryu turned and left out of the hospital.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura walked in the room where Mitsukake was lying on his hospital bed, sleeping quietly as nurses bustled around him. One of them loaded an oxygen mask onto his face while another began to insert IVs into his right arm. Quietly, Sakura leaned against the wall farthest away from them and watched in silence as some of the nurses took a step back to observe Mitsukake. One of them reached out a hand and brushed back Mitsukake's almond-colored hair and admired his good looks.  
  
Walking over quietly and carefully to them, Sakura nudged one of them to move aside and let her see Mitsukake. One of the nurses nodded and signaled the others to step back. Sakura took a seat in the chair provided beside Mitsukake and stared at his face in silence.  
  
"Mitsukake..."  
  
Sakura reached out one of her hands and gently caressed Mitsu's face with it. Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open to the feel of Sakura's hand on his face and he glanced over to her, a small smile coming onto his face.  
  
"S-S-akura..."  
  
"Shh... Just don't... ever pull off another stunt like that again..."  
  
"You... you saw it?"  
  
"Yes I did..."  
  
"Oh..." Mitsukake looked at the floor in shame. "I'm... sorry... I didn't mean to start all of this chaos..."  
  
"Don't worry about it now... I just want to talk..."  
  
Sakura glanced at the nurses, who seemed to be trying to listen in on the two's conversation.  
  
"Could I please talk to him in private... please?" said Sakura as the nurses (reluctantly) filed out of the room and shut the door behind them. Sighing, Sakura brought her gaze back down upon Mitsukake, who turned away.  
  
"Mitsu... look at me..."  
  
Sakura used her soft hands to turn Mitsukake's face to hers and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sakura... look, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"I know, and you're forgiven... It's just that..."  
  
Sakura fell silent and stared at her lap, wondering what she could say to Mitsukake. Before she could even think of anything, Mitsukake reached his hand outwards to hers and grasped it tightly, smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't ever do that again."  
  
Sakura turned her dark eyes up to Mitsukake's with a hint of a smile on her face. It seemed as if things were going to turn out good after all...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A Week Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The coldness of winter was threatening to have an early effect on Japan as students with heavy coats bustled their way to school early in the morning. Sakura and Mitsukake shared an umbrella with Mitsukake to keep the light rain off of them as they ran down the slick sidewalk towards Tamagawa High. The couple had grown much closer during the duration of the past week, as everything had been worked out with Ryu and the two made up with one another.  
  
"WWWAHHH!!!" yelled Sakura as she slipped on the sidewalk as she nearly fell on her bottom. Mitsukake grabbed her by the arm and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Come on! We've only got ten minutes until first hour starts!"  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!!"  
  
The two slipped and slid down the sidewalks and onto school campus, where the first hour bell was just about to ring. Running down to the lockers, Mitsukake grabbed his and slammed it open, grabbing both of their books and charging to class with Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad.... we decided to.... share... a locker...." gasped Sakura, who was getting out of breath from so much running.  
  
Mitsukake only nodded as he dragged his girlfriend into their homeroom class and leapt into his seat. Sakura staggered to the one beside him as he tossed her books at her.  
  
"Today we will learn about when, where, and why the..."  
  
~ ~ ~ Four hours later ~ ~ ~  
  
"...Ew, just.... ew..." commented Sakura as she stared at the food on her plate. The "hamburger steak" looked like a brown blob with a little water on it.  
  
"American food... Disgusting..." commented Mitsukake, who had a well-known prejudice against American fast food. "It's fattening, it's nasty, it doesn't taste good, and if you stare at it a while, it starts reminding you of things..."  
  
"Ok, you can stop there!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
*CRASH!!!!!*  
  
A loud crashing noise caused Sakura and Mitsukake to jump out of their seats and stare at the large cafeteria window that had been crashed. Strangely, there was nothing present that could have made the glass break.  
  
"Uh... did someone throw theirs out the window...?" said Sakura, trying to add some humor into the situation, although the pit of her stomach knew that this was not a laughing matter.  
  
Mitsukake's stomach tied itself in a knot as he sensed a presence there. Other students were standing up, some laughing, some screaming at the sight. Mitsukake wasn't doing a thing but staring, and he had to find out who had caused that window to break.  
  
He began to walk forward, Sakura following him. Hearing her footsteps, Mitsukake shot his hand out to his side to keep her from following.  
  
"Stay here..." Mitsukake said in a low, quiet voice, harsh yet gentle. Sakura stopped and hesitated at first, but stood in place as Mitsukake began to walk over to the window, being mindful of the shattered glass sparkling on the floor.  
  
Mitsukake stuck his head out the window, looking to the right, and then to the left. That was where he saw him.  
  
"Akuma!"  
  
Indeed, it was Akuma. He was standing up tall beside the wall (out of view of the cafeteria students) with his head raised high. As soon as he heard Mitsukake yell his name, Akuma turned to him and snarled.  
  
"You're not the one I wanted to see..."  
  
"Well I'm the one you're going to see!" spat Mitsukake. "I'm never going to let you hurt Sakura!"  
  
"Very well then. Just throw your life away for that girl, why don't you?" retorted Akuma as he raised his heavily bandaged fists. It seemed as if he had been doing some serious training after the events of the hospital...  
  
"Mitsukake!!" cried Sakura from behind Mitsukake. She came running over to his side, pushing the school's evilest gen-aku out of the way in the process.  
  
"Hey bitch! Watch where you're going!" he yelled as he glared evilly at her retreating form.  
  
Akuma came forward to where everyone who was in the cafeteria could see him. The room that was about to become a mob scene turned dead silent after setting its gaze upon Akuma.  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't have come over here..." hissed Mitsukake, pulling his lover close to him."That psychopath wants you dead..."  
  
"I'm not worried about that," replied Sakura unheedingly as she loosened Mitsukake's grip on her and began to rush over to Akuma, her fists drawn.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Mitsukake called after her as he grabbed her by the back of her collar, nearly choking her, but stopping her from running.  
  
"W-w-what in hell!?" coughed Sakura as Mitsukake restrained her from flying at Akuma.  
  
"Do you want to get killed?! Don't be insane, Sakura! He'd take you out in a second... Look at him!"  
  
For the first time, Sakura fixed her gaze upon Akuma and left it there. He did look stronger and more serious than last time. His purple gi was ripped violently on the pants legs, and his bulging arm muscles looked as if they were ready to choke the last breath out of her. Sakura moved her eyes up to Akuma's and made eye contact with him for the first time. What she saw in his eyes made her stomach do flips. His eyes were aglow with murderous intent and were fixed on killing her.  
  
"Well... Do you want your death to come quickly? Or shall I prolong it and make it extra painful?" Akuma growled at Sakura as she felt her legs go weak. For the first time, she was glad that Mitsukake was restraining her; if he hadn't been, she probably would have fallen to the ground.  
  
"You're not going to lay a hand on her, you evil bastard..." Mitsukake snarled back at Akuma, his eyes narrowed with hate.  
  
"That's right, I probably won't have to. She's about to faint as it is..." commented Akuma, smirking slightly.  
  
"Kusoshitenero!" Mitsukake let the vulgar statement escape from his mouth as everyone stared at him. He had NEVER said anything that rude before.  
  
Akuma leered at Mitsukake before bringing his hands up to his chest. A dark, black aura began to surround him as his eyes glowed menacingly. His hair began to glow before turning snow-white, and so did his eyes. As everyone stared in horror, his aura became white and slowly faded to nothing. Before them stood Shin Akuma, in all his undaunted glory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- This chapter SUCKS!! ^_^ Well, you all thought this story died, didn't you? Well, I had my doubts on it as well. But suddenly, tonight... I got the inspiration while listening to my overly loud music! XD Please review!! Please just let me know that you read it!  
  
~Chan 


	17. Chapter 17 Shin Akuma

The Reconciliation

By: Chan Yoruyamatiha

Sorewa Bonsaku...

I'm still in shock from updating. x_x This is where it's going to get good. Hopefully I'm gonna be able to bring about an end to this story soon. Won't you all be relieved?!

**Edgar:** Yay!! Mason doesn't like me, does he? *sniff*

**Tornado:** Well, the only purpose of that chapter is to *update* to let know I'm continuing this story and to introduce Shin Akuma. Err... also maybe to taunt a few people (lol) because I'm kinda evil, hehe. Thanks for the email. :D

**Kikoken: **Yes, Mitsu is gonna be dead meat. (not literally) ^_^;; Lol! Soon, he's gonna get his spotlight... read on to see. :)

**DeNice:** Uhh... sure... Ok. Please don't kill me when you read the next chapter(s) because there might be some ass kicking on all parts. Mitsu especially. (Ken: Whoo-hoo!) ^^; And... uh... the abuse has restarted. I'M FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER NOW!!! (lol)

**Uchiha-Sasuke:** Kevin!?!? You mean to tell me that you've returned to the world of fanfiction!?! *hugs the life out of you* Wow, you had a long good hybernation, ne? I've been watching Naruto lately, and it's really awesome. Also, congratulations on all of those reviews on your stories! Keep it up; we all love it as well!! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Mitsukake! Sanshou, minna-san! WAI!!! *throws cheese grater at Mitsu and knocks him out*

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 17 - Shin Akuma

Akuma leered at Mitsukake before bringing his hands up to his chest. A dark, black aura began to surround him as his eyes glowed menacingly. His hair began to glow before turning snow-white, and so did his eyes. As everyone stared in horror, his aura became white and slowly faded to nothing. Before them stood Shin Akuma, in all his undaunted glory.

Mitsukake and Sakura stared in a mixture of shock and awe at the strange occurance before them. Mitsukake held Sakura even closer to him as he gaped at Shin Akuma wordlessly. The wind began to blow softly as Shin Akuma stared down at Sakura and Mitsukake with a completely emotionless face. 

"Sakura... don't even move..." whispered Mitsukake in a barely audible voice as he gently began to release her from his arms. Without ever taking his eyes off Shin Akuma, Mitsukake let Sakura go and pushed her backwards before charging at Akuma. 

"MITSUKAKE, DON'T-"

Sakura's yell went unheard as a loud smack was heard coming from Mitsukake. Her eyes widened as she saw that Shin Akuma's face was turned away from Mitsukake, whose hand was raised into the air. It looked as if Mitsukake had slapped Shin Akuma.

"Mitsukake, huh?" Shin Akuma sneered, snapping his head back into place as he stared emotionlessly down at Mitsukake, whose eyes widened in shock. Normally, Akuma would have smirked down at Mitsukake before hitting back, but this time, Shin Akuma had a dead serious look in his eye.

"GYAAA!!!"

Mitsukake flew backwards with blood streaming down his face after the moment of impact, in which Shin Akuma had brought a karate chop down upon Mitsu's head. Emotionlessly, Shin Akuma wiped his bloodied hand on the side of his gi, which was always covered in dried blood stains.

"MITSUKAKE----!!" screamed Sakura, grabbing Mitsukake into her arms before he could hit the ground. Everyone in the lunchroom was going wild with fear and idiocy as Mitsukake's "gang" of followers began chanting prayers. Sakura fell to her knees under Mitsukake's weight as she completely forgot about Shin Akuma. Hot tears of despair came to her eyes as she cradled Mitsukake's bleeding form gently.

"I told you, you stupid boy... I told you not to... Why are you always getting yourself hurt for me? It needs to be the other way around..." sobbed Sakura, holding Mitsukake to her.

"Shh-"

"Don't shh me! I'm not going to be quiet! I'll say what I'm going to say whether you like it or not," hissed Sakura, the heat rising within her as her eyes turned upwards to Shin Akuma, watching him like a hawk.

"But-"

"This time, you won't fight for me. Mitsu, this time, I'm fighting for you! I don't want to be a little princess being saved by her knight in shining armor anymore!" said Sakura finally, her tone bold, determined, and strong. 

Mitsukake stared up at Sakura, his heart pounding in his head. It wasn't like he was dying or anything, just a "little sore" from Akuma's sudden blow. Suddenly, he understood what she was getting at. Sakura never felt in control over anything; it was always her getting rescued. She felt weak, frail, and stupid... so that's why she was acting this way.

After glaring at Shin Akuma for a few more seconds, Sakura softened her gaze and turned it back down to Mitsukake. Gently, she laid him down on his back on the ground, temporarily straddling him to make sure his head was elevated to slow the bleeding. 

"If you move, I'm going to kill you," she whispered as he kissed him on the lips, causing his face to turn light crimson since they were at school and everyone was watching. Slowly, she drew away from him and stood, her back to Shin Akuma. But as she turned around, the first thing that Shin Akuma saw was her eyes, and they were burning blood red.

"And now, I'm going to kill YOU..." growled Dark Sakura as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Kisama!!!"

"Let it be then. Since you have unleashed the Satsui no Hadou, you will have access to the same powers as I. However, you will never be able to defeat me, stupid girl..." Shin Akuma replied, bringing his fists up to his chest defensively. "You can call the first shot."

"Damn straight!" retorted Dark Sakura angrily as she faced Akuma, her fists raising themselves offensively.

"Bring it on..." 

Dark Sakura wasted no time in flying at Shin Akuma. She flung her foot towards Shin Akuma's head, but he parried the attack effortlessly with one hand. Before he could even think of countering, Dark Sakura backhanded Shin Akuma with her fist and smacked him back several feet. 

Mitsukake stared at Dark Sakura, his heart pounding even faster. What was going on with her? Her eyes... They were just like Akuma's... red, cold, hateful... Mitsukake struggled to sit up, although still dazed from Shin Akuma's attack on him. 

"KYYAAAAA!!!" screamed Dark Sakura as she was knocked to the ground with one of Shin Akuma's infamous shoryuken's. Dark Sakura rolled over twice to absorb some of the fall's impact before leaping to her feet energetically. Shin Akuma sneered as he teleported behind her and hit her again with a sharp kick, that caused her to stagger, but not fall.

"Cheap!!" bellowed Dark Sakura as she charged at Shin Akuma, delivering a sharp palm strike onto the center of his face and following up with a knee into his chest. The attack dazed him, and left a good opening for Dark Sakura, and she, of course, took the initiative to do some damage while she could.

Dark Sakura jabbed a sharp kick into Shin Akuma's stomach, then followed with a punch to his face. He was unable to block, and was sent staggering backwards. She began to charge at him again, but he shook away his dizziness and focused. Dark Sakura began to attack with a roundhouse, but Akuma grabbed her foot and twisted her leg violently to the right, causing her to cry out in pain and nearly lose her balance. Dark Sakura tilted her waist slightly to the side to maintain her balance, before trying to pry her ankle loose from Shin Akuma's clutches.

"Pretty good, for a mere schoolgirl. But now, the real fight begins..." Shin Akuma growled as Dark Sakura threw herself to the side suddenly and quickly, twisting herself so that Shin Akuma was forced to leg go of her before she brought him down with her. Dark Sakura quickly got to her feet before snarling at Shin Akuma.

"Mere schoolgirl...? Schoolgirl?? Do you know how much I loathe that title, Akuma? Don't worry, I'll show you how much I hate it... AND how much I hate you picking on Mitsukake!!"

Shin Akuma smiled in spite of her, and braced himself for whatever Dark Sakura was planning to attack him with. He focused his mind on her and tried to read her movements. She seemed to prefer to use her right leg for kicking, and her left for tripping; likewise with her arms, the right one usually seemed to have the stronger punch and hook. Analyzing that, Shin Akuma figured out her game plan.

Dark Sakura once again took the initiative and charged at Shin Akuma, letting her anger fuel her emotions. She thought of Mitsukake, and then of the other people that Shin Akuma had hurt. He was going to pay...

"Sho-o-ken!!"

Dark Sakura's body descended towards the ground for a boost, then rose into the air quickly, her punch heading straight towards Shin Akuma's face. Too bad he had already seen it coming.

With the swiftness of a jungle cat, Shin Akuma was able to dodge her attack and teleport out of the line of fire. Dark Sakura quickly cancelled her own attack, and was about to think of another quick attack when she felt the breath get knocked out of her.

Shin Akuma had planted his fist deep into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Dark Sakura felt herself almost literally deflate, and she felt sweat run down her face into her eyes. Blood was coughed out of her mouth as the impact sent shockwaves of pressure thoughout her.

Mitsukake gazed at her in horror, his mind flashing back to the scene in the hospital, the last place he had seen her bleeding like that. He gulped, and began to fight against himself internally, trying to force himself to get up and help his girlfriend. After several seconds of struggling, he collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily.

("Damn it... I'm such a wimp...") thought Mitsukake mentally, cursing himself. ("She's fighting for me, but in the wrong sense... If I don't stop her, will she become just like him...? Damn!! This is what matters most, and I'm too damn weak to even lift myself up off the god-forsaken ground!!")

Shin Akuma stood silently as Dark Sakura's body slipped off of his fist and onto the ground with a soft thud. He glared down coldly at her as she rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on and elbow, coughing violently. 

"You are weak... How do you expect to avenge your pathetic excuse for a... how do you say... boyfriend?" he commented, putting emphasis on the last word, which sparked another wave of anger deep within Dark Sakura. 

"You'd better shut up while you still can," warned Dark Sakura, slowly rising to her feet carefully, as to not upset herself any more than she already was.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Scream at me?" Shin Akuma sneered, flexing one of the muscles on his arm.

"SHUT UP!!" demanded Dark Sakura, spitting blood onto the ground beside her. She wiped her face with the back of her glove, before taking a defensive stance. "You want some more? Come get it..."

"Very well," Shin Akuma said as he warped towards her, grabbing her the front of her shirt. Without a word, he flung her onto the ground several feet away. "Shinku..."

Dark Sakura hit the ground, her body now becoming sore from the frequent impacts of hitting the ground.

"HADOUKEN!!"

Shin Akuma released a large energy wave that hit Dark Sakura right on, exploading and causing a large, brown cloud of dirt to rise off the ground.

"Oh... my... god..." chanted Mitsukake, about to move into hysterics.

Shin Akuma simply brushed excess dirt off his gi before turning his eyes back over to where Dark Sakura had been laying, and was honestly shocked to see her standing. Her clothes were torn and ragged, and her hair frayed in several areas, sections of it plastered to her forehead with sweat. But the look on her face was still the same one she had always had, that one of determination and stubborness.

"Did you think you could kill me that easily?" smirked Dark Sakura cockily, brushing off the dirt and gravel stuck to her clothes and skin. A small trickle of smeared blood was still present on her face, but other than that, she still seemed okay, much to Mitsukake's gladness.

"No, but I am surprised that you are still standing," admitted Shin Akuma truthfully, "But you won't be for long. You have been a worthy opponent, but now, it is time for you to meet your demise..." He clenched both fists at his side, and glared at her with high intensity in his eyes.

Dark Sakura stared back at him with equal passion. She also clenched her fists at her side, and squared her jaw.

"Yes, and the same goes for you..."

The two slowly took the same position, crouching onto the ground, and then slowly coming forward to stand on one foot. Dark Sakura and Shin Akuma stared at one another, and then whispered...

"Shi ne..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...I can't believe that I'm still updating. Please drop a review for me, I'm begging you!! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Just let me know that you're reading this!! I need some motivation! Also, thanks for your reviews, everyone who's reviewed in the past. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to work on my fight scenes, please bear with me! Arigatou gozaimasu!!


	18. Chapter 18 Deathmatch

The Reconciliation

By Chan Yoruyamatiha

It's getting to the good part now!!! R&R please! Oh, and sorewa bonsaku :D

NOTE:  Please don't complain about this super-short chapter.  I know it's way too short, but the next chapter will be here ASAP.

**Kikoken:** You liked my fight scene?!?  An author like you??  *cries*  Yay!!  Mitsukake, so brave at heart, yet so weak physically.  How saddening, ne, Mitsukake-kun?  ^_^  Anyway, everyone wants Ryu!  I'm still debating on whether or not I should bring him in.

**Tornado: ** *waves newspaper around*  Extra extra!  Read all about it!  LOL!  I thought bringing in Dark Sakura would put up a dramatic effect.  I mean, Dark Sakura is one of those characters that you never see in fics, and hardly in the games.  (which ever one she's from, I'm only experienced in Alpha 3) 

**Duke: **Goodness, I thought that you had given up on fanfiction!  You'd been gone so long.  Anyway, thank you for your review; I really appreciate it.  This story has been losing interest, and this is where it's getting good!!  :(  Akuma will get his ass kicked, just make sure he doesn't come after me.  ^_^;;  About SFNB, Duke's the best! I know that's a real person (you) but you can call it an OC since it's not copyrighted by Capcom or something else.  ;)

**Miguel Gama:**  Thanks for your review, Miguel!  Lots of people have seemingly lost interest in this story, including me!  ^_^  It means a lot to me that you like it, and now I will update it just for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18  -  Deathmatch

Mitsukake could not believe what he was seeing.  ("This can't be real...") he thought, his mind trying to convince him that this was not happening to his Sakura.  Hot, scorching tears unshed caused his eyes to glisten as he stared at Sakura, the only woman he had ever loved, about to kill herself.  Defying Shin Akuma when he was in the process of the Shungokusatsu was a virtual death warrant.  Obviously, in her dark state, Sakura was blind to see that possibility.

From this fight, only one person would walk away, if any.  One would leave the other dead, walking away with bloodstained hands that could never be washed clean.  The Satsui no Hadou had that kind of control over that person: the power to control emotions, will, thoughts, speech, and actions.  There was no way to wash away or reconcile the damage that it could cause. 

Mitsukake opened his mouth to say something about this to Sakura, but found that his throat was completely dry.  His voice came out in a soft, inaudible squeak; only breath came out of him.  How was he supposed to warn his Sakura if he couldn't even speak?  How could his body do this to him?  He was in the middle of a life-or-death crisis, and he couldn't even muster the courage and strength to speak.

Meanwhile, Dark Sakura and Shin Akuma glared one another down, as both steeled themselves to do the most forbidden, deadly techinque of the Ansatsuken art: the Shungokusatsu.  When delivered, the attacker flew towards the opponent and grabbed him or her.  Then, fourteen sharp, rapid-fire blows were delivered to key points on the body, but only as an appetizer for the main part of the attack.  The attacker would then drive his or her fist straight into the heart of his or her opponent, instantly killing them.  

Dark Sakura was inexperienced in such a task, but the Satsui no Hadou flowing through her veins was on instinct; it was telling her to commit the act the same as it told her to breathe.  Shin Akuma, on the other hand, was quite skilled in the subject of murder.  He had, in his past, slaughtered many people.  Sometimes it was necessary, but the majority of the time, it was completely in controlled situations where even the fight was uncalled for in the first place.  

Shin Akuma was a person whose heart was dark and felt no emotions.  His mind told him to fight, and say nothing; fight first, talk later.  And now, his mind was telling him to -

 ("Kill this wench.")

He growled and lifted himself up off the ground into the air.  Without a word, Shin Akuma began to glide over to Dark Sakura, who began to do the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Within seconds, Shin Akuma and Dark Sakura collided, and dark, purple ki shrouded around them.  Loud, horrendous, crashing sounds rang throughout the air, as well as sickening rips and tears of fabric and other materials.  Seconds passed, and then the black blur disappeared, and two large figures both fell to the ground with a soft thud as their bodies hit the ground simultaneously. 

For several moments, there was silence. 

Then, there was tears.  Mitsukake's shoulders shook slightly, and his breath came in shuddering gasps.  The ground was stained red with blood among the bodies of the two fighters, including Dark Sakura.  Mitsukake's body, once limp, was rushed with an intense desire to move, and feeling this, he stood shakily, never averting his eyes from the sight before him.  Dark Sakura was no longer in her dark state; instead, it was Sakura who was lying on the ground now, her eyes closed, and blood running from beneath her shirt.

Blood running from beneath her shirt?

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Mitsukake rushed over to her, and dropped down to his knees.  Her hair was blotted and matted with blood, sweat, and tears.  Her lush, raven-black lashes were closed, hiding her dark brown eyes that Mitsukake loved.  Sakura's face was also still covered in perspiration.  

Her clothes were torn, ripped, and ragged.  Her skirt had a torn split all the way up to the side, and it remained hung loosely around her waist by a few threads and elastic around the hem.  Her shirt also was dirty and torn, but most noticeably bloody.  

Mitsukake gulped.  He didn't want to, but he had to.  Hesitantly, his fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt, and gently lifted it upward to find the source of the blood.  There.  Right in the middle of her chest was a shallow depression where Shin Akuma's fingers had been shoved in an attempt of murder.

Slowly, Mitsukake turned his head to where he could see Shin Akuma, who was obviously dead.  There was a large opening in the middle of his chest that was gushing blood slowly.  Mitsukake quickly turned away, feeling his stomach suddenly become sour.  He took Sakura's bloody hand in his and pressed it against his face.

"Sakura..."

He slowly rose to his feet, cradling Sakura in his lean arms.  Her face slipped against his, smearing a large blood stain on his cheek, but that did not even catch his attention.  What caught his attention was another figure, who had come running after hearing all the noise.

"Ryu..." Mitsukake whispered the man's name slowly with obvious distaste.

"Mitsukake..." Ryu replied, saying the name with mock pronunciation.  

Both men almost glared at one another and softened their gaze.  Now was not the time to be loathing one another.  There were more important matters to tend to...

"Mitsu, no time to chat.  She needs help in the next five minutes, or she's dead," said Ryu in a rushed tone, beckoning Mitsukake to follow him.  

Throwing a last glance over at Shin Akuma's corpse, Mitsukake followed Ryu, being mindful not to drop her.

"Hurry it up, son!!"  yelled Ryu over his shoulder, thus irritating Mitsukake.

The two decided to pay Koui Hospital one last quick trip...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Author's Notes: I know, I know.  Extraordinarily short chapter, but hey, the next one will be posted soon.  That all right with you all?  I hope so.  I hardly ever get a burst of inspiration for this story, and I'll be working on the next chapter when I get some of your reviews.  Thanks for putting up with me.  ^__^

Also now accepting story ideas!!  Please help me decide what my next project should be!!


	19. Chapter 19 Epilouge

The Reconciliation

By: Chan Yoruyamatiha

Sorewa Bonsaku...

Okay, I lied!!  This chapter didn't go up as soon as I though.  Sorry!  You all still love me, don't you?  :)

**Uchiha-Sasuke****:** KEVIN!!  No, you can't leave me!!  :*(  You know we all love you!  All of us who read your beautiful fics!  Especially the Naruto ones, and what about Sakura's Story?  NOOOO!!!  This is so depressing...  How could you do this to us!?

**DeNice:** You'll soon find out why Akuma was after Sakura.  Very soon, indeed.  Will Sakura live, or will she die?  Read on!

**Kikoken:** I know, it was so saddening.  At least Akuma's dead.  ^_^  Last time I checked up on him, he was in Miguel Gama's story Capcom U doing the Mexican Hat Dance...  O_O;;

**Tornado:**  Thanks for those story ideas that you emailed me!  Excellent suggestions, you would make a great writer.  If you ever want to publish, I will proofread your work for you and correct your errors anytime.  Yep, that last chapter was dramatic.  But hey, I'm a dramatic person, ne?

**Miguel Gama:** Yeah, I was shocked when I saw Akuma doing the Mexican Hat Dance.  But now he's dead.  ^_^  I would like to hear your suggestions on a new humor fanfic.  And thanks again for reading this story!  I'm glad that it caught your interest.  Hey... what if Akuma was Mexican...?

**CMK TacTican:** I'm going to get back at you one day.  You know too much for your own good.  ^^  Anyway, Mitsukake IS a wimp.  He needs to be more... how do you say... masculine...!  *runs away from Mitsukake who is trying to stab her with a kitchen knife*

**Blue-Eyes Knight:** Yep, the drama, the drama!  Here's an update again.  Hey, I've been lacking cliffhangers lately.  Do you think I should terrorize people with cliffhangers like I usually do?

**CrimsonThought****: **Onee-chan!  Woah, you read the whole thing just now from chapter one.  Thanks for reading it!  Heh, Mitsukake is annoying, isn't he?  Lol, I guess that's the way he's supposed to be.  Well, now here's the next chapter!  Enjoy, and don't forget to work on that fic we were discussing!  ;)

**Fle****:** Yay, you returned.  I thought you had given up on me!  Here's the next chapter, after a long wait.  ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19 - Prolouge

*A week later...*

  
  
Mitsukake sat in his assigned seat in his third period class, gazing out the window silently.  Ever once in a while, he made eye contact with his teacher, just to show her that he was interested in her lessons about biochemisty, but his thoughts were elsewhere from the classroom.  The warm sunlight shone in through the windows onto his face and desk, making him sleepy.  He stared down at his desk at his pencil, seemingly hypnotized by the way the light reflected back off of the metal clasp holding the eraser down at the top. 

His thoughts shifted from his pencil to his notes, then to the thing that mattered most to him.  As much as he tried, he could not get her off his mind.  It had been only a day since he had last seen her beautiful face, been it had been a week since she had seen his.  This depressed Mitsukake.  He thought about her constantly, lying unconscious in that hospital bed.  

Mitsukake reflected on the events of a week ago.  Ryu and he had rushed Sakura to the hospital, straight into the emergency room.  She was still in the hospital, even now.  She was lying in that cold bed, alone, and in a coma.

Tears stung at his eyes, and he tried with all his strength to think of something else, but the thought would not leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried.  Frowning, Mitsukake turned his head to stare out the window at the swaying trees.  

("Sakura...")

A sharp rapping noise on his desk caught his attention, and he met the cold, gray eyes of his Biochemisty teacher who was frowning down at him.  

  
"Would you like to express your thoughts in an three-page essay, Mr. Kagatoshi?  Then I suggest that you pay attention!" his teacher snarled down at him, her obvious dislike for him flashing in her squinted old eyes.

"SHUT UP!!" roared Mitsukake, retorting.  "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DEALING WITH, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

The class, which had been softly humming with noise, fell dead silent; it seemed as if the party had come to an abrupt close.  Mitsukake's teacher gaped at him, her gray eyebrows raised and her mouth hanging open in shock.  

Mitsukake glared up at her from beneath his chestnut-colored bangs, the heat rising in his face.  It wasn't quite from embarrassment, but more from outrage and sorrow.  After several seconds of confused and angry silence, his teacher grabbed him by the arm and lifted him out of his seat.

"Detention... NOW... for... the... rest... of... the... week!!!" bellowed his elderly teacher, who was not accustomed to people questioning her authority.

Mitsukake shot her one more defiant glare before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  Silently, he stomed down the hallway into the detention room, where the supervisor glared at him.

"Well, you're a new face here..." he hissed at Mitsukake, who took a seat in the very back of the room.  The desk seemed cold and rigid, and there was a slight draft in the air.  Obviously, the school intentionally made the conditions of the detention room detestable for all of the detentionees.  Sighing frustratedly, Mitsukake opened a large, old textbook and began to do the punishment assignment on the board.

* * * 

Kei sat in the hospital beside Sakura's bed, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, burning them.  She said not a word, but sat in a small chair, holding her best friend's motionless hand.  Soft, silky sunlight poured into the room onto Kei and Sakura, bringing warmth to them.  Kei could feel the soothing sunlight, but it seemed to turn colder when she thought about how her best friend could not feel it.

Before she came in, Kei had heard the doctors talking in the next room.  She over heard comments like, "Vegetable" and "Pull the plug?" and "She hadn't even begun to enjoy life".  Although naive as she was, Kei knew what those comments meant.  She didn't have to think about them or define them.  They assumed that Sakura was just as well off dead.  

What was going to happen?  Surely they wouldn't just let Sakura go?  It would be so stone-hearted and cruel.  There was always the slim chance that Sakura could come back, whether they believed it or not.

Silently, Kei reflected back upon what Sakura's mother had said.  She remembered Mrs. Kasugano throwing herself down upon her knees beside her still daughter's bed, sobbing madly.  Mrs. Kasugano demanded that they let her baby live and to do all that they could to save her.  That's a mother's love, Kei thought.

Kei rose from her chair slowly, fluttering her eyelashes against the sunlight.  She soundlessly walked over to the bouquet of sunflowers that she had brought for Sakura and rearranged them, putting the freshest ones to the outside edges of the vase.  Sunflowers were a symbol of happy days and joy, Kei assured herself.  They should be a reminder of the times she spent with Sakura, like the many sleepovers, the parties, the concerts, the water park visits with Mitsukake....

Mitsukake.

Kei twisted her mouth slightly.  She knew that he loved Sakura with all his heart, and realized how hard this must be on him.  Kei herself had never been in a serious romantic relationship herself, and the girls teased her and told her she was so ugly that no guy would ever want her.  But with Sakura, it had always been different.  There were several guys at the school who liked strong, independent women like Sakura and not fragile, dependent, emotional ones like Kei.  Even though people often told Kei that she was living in Sakura's shadow, she did not believe it herself.  Kei was proud to have Sakura as her best friend.

Gently, Kei patted Sakura's hand and turned to leave the room.  She would come back at the same time tomorrow and visit Sakura, and possibly stop by the florist again to pick up some more flowers.  

Kei's hand touched the doorknob of the door, but then stopped.  She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and a crease folded itself into her forehead as she concentrated on being absolutely silent.  Slowly, Kei turned around and saw slight movement on the hospital bed, and her eyes widened considerably as she saw Sakura scratching her head.  

Kei's wide brown eyes suddenly stung and filled with tears.  Her feet kept her frozen in place as she gaped at her best friend wordlessly, the realization flooding her mind and sending her into a mental whirlwind of ecstasy.

"Sa...?" A hoarse voice journeyed out of her constricted throat as her pale face began to flush with happiness.  Kei reached out a hand as Sakura painstakingly turned her head and fixed a blank gaze at her.  

WHAM.

"WHAT!?!?!"

Mitsukake stood at the doorway, panting like a mad dog.  His arm was still extended from where he had slammed the door open.  Poor Kei had dodged just in time from getting mashed by the door, and was casting a very sour look at Mitsu for ruining her moment.  

Slightly embarrassed, Mitsu grinned and scratched his brown-honey-colored hair.  His gaze didn't linger on Kei, though.  His wide hazel eyes quickly turned over to where Sakura lay on the still, white hospital bed.  The sun's rays glistened down on her dark brown hair, illuminating it with seeming auburn highlights.  Her eyes, while dreary and unexpressive, seemed to also be illuminated by the sunlight as she turned them up to Mitsukake's face.

Mitsukake's heart, already pounding from his sprint from the Detention Room to Koui Hospital, leapt up into his throat and seemed to choke him.  He felt immobilized when he saw her looking at him with such blankness, but then another emotion caused him to loosen up.  Warmth spread throughout his limbs and chest, and the familiar flutter returned to his stomach that he felt whenever she looked at him directly and wordlessly.  

Slowly, he unloosened his seeming paralysis and staggered over to Sakura's bedside.  He sank to his knees on the floor, and rested his arms on the edge of the bed, depressing it slightly.  

Sakura's haunting, slightly surprised eyes blinked several times as she gaped at him, her chocolate bangs falling over her eyes slightly.  She seemed pale, and her mouth was slightly open with surprise.  With a lot of effort, Sakura lifted herself from the bed into a sitting position.  Being so frail after a week of sleep, she shivered and swayed slightly as though intoxicated.

Mitsu gently steadied her with his arms, and gave her a small smile.  A brightness suddenly caused her eyes to flicker with interest, like gasoline feeding a flame.  On Mitsukake's lips played a small, shy smile.  His arms helped support her and held her propped up, and he elevated himself to sit on the very edge of the small bed.

Both of their almond-shaped eyes locked together in a steady gaze.  At that instant, Sakura smiled as well.  Salty, hot tears stung her eyes and blinded her until she released them, and they dripped down onto her chest.  Each drop left a small, damp impression on her shirt, until Mitsukake let them drip onto the palm of his hand.  

"Welcome back, Sakura..." whispered Mitsukake, nuzzling her face gently and affectionately.  

Sakura blinked her eyes and squinted slightly, trying to clear the image she was seeing.  Her heart began to beat faster, and blood began to circulate more freely than it had in days.  Strength spread through her body to her limbs, and it was as though someone has flipped the "on" switch for her body.  Letting out a cry of joy, Sakura flung her arms around Mitsukake's neck and laughed.

Kei stood quietly, smiling at the occasion.  She was unaware of one other person standing by her side, and it took her a few minutes to recognize that indeed, Ryu was also witnessing the moment.  

Kei glanced beside her and saw Ryu, watching the scene before them, his dark eyes hinting amusement and happiness.  Ryu looked down at her and smiled in a friendly manner, and Kei did the same.  Both of them watched Mitsukake and Sakura embracing, sobbing, and recognizing their true feelings.  

"So this is how all of this ends..." commented Kei, crossing her arms behind her back and tapping the floor with the toe of her left foot.  

"Not just yet..." Ryu stated before walking over to the bedside quietly.  

Mitsukake and Sakura looked up at Ryu as their tears began drying on their faces.  Mitsu looked emotionless at the sight of Ryu, but Sakura smiled lightly.  

"I've finally found it, Ryu..." Sakura said softly, smiling shyly.

"Yes, you have.  So it wasn't me after all," he teased, reaching a hand out to ruffle Sakura's dark hair.  

Mitsukake and Ryu then locked eyes, and the two suddenly came to realize an understanding.  Ryu reached a hand over to Mitsukake, who accepted it as a handshake.  Both of them gave the other a small nod, but it was not a cold one.  Sakura smiled slightly, and softly sighed.

Kei's eyes, brimming with tears, closed and reopened slowly.  She sighed. 

"Look how those two reconciled..." she whispered to herself, a small smile curving her soft pink lips as well.  

As all four friends, some old and some new, smiled, a sweet new emotion overcame Mitsukake.  Taking Sakura up in his loving arms, he held her not tightly nor loosely, but in an adequate embrace of sweet affection.  His hazel-colored eyes not only showed off his warm, naturally agreeable nature, but also the dreamlike ecstasy that only a first love can give...

 ~ ~ ~ 

  
The End

Ah, I always love writing candy-sweet endings.  I think this one suits Mitsu and Sakura, no?  Hope everyone liked this one.  From the beginning to the end, this story shows how my writing talents have matured and grown.  Thanks everyone for reviewing and such, it meant a lot.  Hmm... I'm making this sound too sad...  Don't worry; new ideas will come again from me!  Don't forget to review, please! 

Wait, there will be ONE MORE chapter!  Yes, that's right.  I'm going to be so bold as to add a "Bloopers" chapter!  ^_^  It will be my attempt at humor, so please enjoy! 

Much love,

Chan Yoruyamatiha


	20. The Bloopers of The Reconciliation

The Reconciliation  
  
By: Chan Yoruyamatiha  
  
Sorewa Bonsaku...  
  
Well folks! This is it. The bloopers for The Reconciliation. It's finally over!! Yippee!! This is a really cheesy attempt at humor, and almost all of the characters have a little, retarded, ooc-celebration. Don't forget to review! Also, thanks to Jacob for letting me use him in here!  
  
Miguel Gama: These are some lame little bloopers, lol. You're an expert at writing funny stuff, please let me know how I did. And update Capcom U!! It's in my Top 5 Favorite Fics list!  
  
Tornado: Yeah, I'm glad that you liked the part with Mitsu. That boy got pissed off badly. Also, you gave me another suggestion. The "Ten Years After" scene... Aww... I could just see that. ^_^ That gave me another idea, unfortunately, I will suppress that idea. If I cannot bear it, I will write that chapter and email it to you so you can read it. It'll be the "Non-existent Extra" chapter, lol. And please, I'd love to read something that you have written. Feel free to ask me for help as well. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!  
  
Kikoken: Yes! She lived! You didn't think I was gonna kill her off, did you? ^_^ You know me better than that. I'm a sucker for happy endings, unlike someone... *coughs* See CMK's comments below.  
  
CMK TacTican: You were too lazy to submit a review, but I remember what you said on AIM!! "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcra pcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap..." (lol) And it was NOT "extra cheesy!" Oooh! Kikoken's right, you are a royal pain in tha ying-yang. But you know, we love you anyway. ^_^  
  
DeNice: My dear friend, if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten this far. You inspired me to write on with this story, and you showed me that a story can go farther than with what is written in a storyline. And because of this, I dedicate this chapter to you. Now, time for you to start tripping out... Have fun ^_~  
  
Jturner: Thanks for reading my fics! Yours are very good, by the way. I really enjoyed Clash of Heroes. ^_^ Anywho, enjoy the bloopers! I know they might not be that funny, but act like they are! Lol, just kidding.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Mitsukake, and Jacob owns himself. Yes, I got his permission to put him in here, so please don't get my story removed. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 - Bloopers!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream caught the attention of Sakura and Mitsukake, who stared at the person who was making loads of unnecessary noise. Out of a small room ran a figure, who crashed into the same wall twice before running out the front door of the house. Several seconds later, a stampede of people ran out of the room and chased after the first person, who happened to be familiar to Mitsukake and Sakura...  
  
"Chan?" said Sakura as she blinked her eyes.  
  
Chan Yoruyamatiha, the author of The Reconciliation, glanced over her shoulder at Sakura while running and grinned, but then hit a tree head-on and died.  
  
Mitsukake, who was standing beside Sakura sipping a cup of green tea, sighed and snapped his fingers.  
  
"CUT!!! You weren't supposed to die, stupid," Mitsukake informed Chan, who simply rolled over on the ground. Sakura slapped Mitsukake senseless before walking over to Chan and helping her to her feet.  
  
"Chan, are you all right?" inquired Sakura, who liked Chan a lot more than Mitsukake did. In fact, Mitsu rather loathed Chan.  
  
"I'm... fine... Wait, we're supposed to be doing bloopers for The Reconciliation, not my wedding day... whenever that will be..." said Chan, picking a twig out of her long white dress.  
  
Mitsukake choked on his cup of tea and spat it out on the ground.  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that we're doing the wrong bloopers!?" he roared in fury, tossing the twelve-page script to the ground and proceeding to attempt murder.  
  
Chan smiled innocently at him. "Yes." Then she threw her bouquet of flowers at him and knocked him out as the 'groom' walked over and kicked Mitsukake's passed out form.  
  
"How could you even think of killing my 'bride'? I'll kill you!!!" threatened Jacob, who kicked Mitsukake's unconscious body again.  
  
"Yeah, how could you even think of killing me?" said Chan before she realized that since Mitsu was passed out, he wasn't listening to them.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped before pulling out The Reconciliation's script. "Okay, I'm not going to say what I'm thinking, but I will say one thing. Let's do the bloopers right, now."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scene D-32, Chapter 4, Outside Tamagawa Minami School  
  
"Stupid girl! Stand up and face me before I kill off your friends one by one!" growled Akuma.  
  
Akuma guestured to the remaining school students who were watching the fight. Sakura stumbled to her feet and readied herself to fight.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me, just leave my friends out of it!" demanded Sakura as she took several deep breaths before throwing her first punch at Akuma.  
  
Akuma teleported out of the way, and Sakura felt her fist hit thin air. Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, Akuma was behind her, ready with a blow headed towards the back of her head.  
  
"LOOK!! A NAKED GUY JUMPING OVER A FENCE!!!" screamed one of the fight onlookers, ruining the mood completely.  
  
Akuma quickly turned and looked over behind him, and seeing nothing, killed the student who had yelled. Chan came over to Akuma and slapped him, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"And why would you WANT to see such a thing, Akuma!?" exclaimed Mitsukake, beating Akuma's lifeless form with his bookbag.  
  
"CUT!!!!!" yelled Chan while flipping her hair and entrancing Ken, who forgot that he was married instantly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scene E-21, Chapter 5, Koui Hospital, Sakura's First Room  
  
Mitsukake stood up and looked over at the other side of Sakura's bed. The caller was hanging from a cord off of the bed; it was tossed off the bed by her sudden movements. Mitsukake put his knee on the side of her bed and reached over her to grab the caller when the door was slammed open.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU STUPID KID!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF STEALING MY DAMN CAR!? I HAD TO HITCH-HIKE TO-" Ken trailed off.  
  
"Ahh!" Mitsukake gasped in surprise and lost his balance, landing on top of Sakura, who was already sore from the fight...  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!" screamed Sakura, wriggling madly under his weight. "Get off me!!! Mitsukake, you pervert!!!"  
  
Ken also screamed, overreacting, and ran outside the room. A second later, he ran back in with the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the place, thus nearly destroying the entire hospital room.  
  
Chan ran into the room, but not before running into Ken and falling down, and gasped.  
  
"Hey, Mitsukake, let's keep the rating at Pg-13, okay?! Oh yeah, CUT!!!" Chan threw the script on the floor and dialed 911, despite the fact that they were already in the hospital...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scene I-5, Chapter 9, Koui Hospital, Abortion Room  
  
Sakura's eyes were halfway open when her vision slowly came into focus. Her hands began clutching the bedsheet, feeling the warmth returning to them. Her eyes traveled around the room, and came into clear focus on the closest thing to her: Mitsukake's face. Before she even knew it, she felt warm lips against hers and strong hands grasping her shoulders.  
  
The next three seconds were the longest she had ever experienced in her life. Her eyes widened slightly as Mitsukake removed his mouth from hers and he left his face only inches from hers.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura blushed madly, before slapping Mitsukake.  
  
"Pervert!!!"  
  
Mitsukake held his stinging face, and raised his eyebrow. "What!? What did I do wrong? It's in the script!!"  
  
Jacob walked into the room, whispering a few things into Mitsukake's ear, and left. Mitsukake immediately blushed and slapped himself senseless before dropping to the floor unconscious. Chan then burst out of a closet wearing a nurse's uniform, minus the preppy little cap.  
  
"CUT!!!" she cried as she pointed to the camera man, Jacob, with a pair of sharp, pointy scissors. Being suddenly afraid of her, he turned the camera elsewhere while Chan theatened to stab Mitsukake with the scissors for a crime that he did not commit.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scene M-76, Chapter 13, Koui Hospital  
  
"The thing is... I've come to realize something that I need to confess..." Ryu whispered, his voice soft.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"I... I think I like you..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." murmured Ryu as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukake kicked the door down, and charged into the room before getting into a cat/dogfight with Ryu. Chan and Jacob rolled the camera around away from harm.  
  
"Cut," said Chan as she and Jacob sat on the floor with bags of popcorn, watching the show. "Hey, who do you think will win?"  
  
Jacob threw a mocking look at her out of his dark, burgundy-brown Korean eyes. "Oh, definately Mitsukake. Yeah, he's like, the strongest guy in the world, you know."  
  
Chan laughed and choked on popcorn. "For sure, now."  
  
"Fo shizzle!!" cried Mitsu from across the room, causing several people in other rooms to revolt upon hearing the slang.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scene R-94, Chapter 18, Outside Cafeteria  
  
Mitsukake rushed over to her, and dropped down to his knees. Sakura's hair was blotted and matted with blood, sweat, and tears. Her lush, raven-black lashes were closed, hiding her dark brown eyes that Mitsukake loved. Sakura's face was also still covered in perspiration.  
  
Her clothes were torn, ripped, and ragged. Her skirt had a torn split all the way up to the side, and it remained hung loosely around her waist by a few threads and elastic around the hem. Her shirt also was dirty and torn, but most noticeably bloody.  
  
Mitsukake gulped. He didn't want to, but he had to. Hesitantly, his fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt, and gently lifted it upward to find the source of the blood. There.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukake's face turned red and hot. He grabbed a tissue and held it to his nose, where it became stained red.  
  
"AAHH NOSEBLEED!!!" screamed Mitsu, before running to the nearest ladies' room to get more tissue. After a few more seconds, sounds of him getting his ass kicked could be heard.  
  
Chan just happened to be watching and reminded herself to kill Mitsukake after this scene was over.  
  
"The sign of a true dirty old man..." she said to herself as she thought about Mitsukake's nosebleed.  
  
"CUT!!!" yelled Jacob, switching the camera off. Chan leered at him.  
  
"That's my line!!"  
  
Jacob pretended to pout back at her, poking his lips out and narrowing his eyes as well. "Sure it is..."  
  
Seconds later...  
  
"There was a scene of senseless violence that followed this after Mitsukake came out of the ladies' room; it is not to be shown for it contains very gory scenes not fit for a PG-13 story," reported Jacob, sweating nervously at the puddle of Mitsukake on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Yes, because I swore that I would not go above my rating in anything I write," said Chan, who began mopping up what was left of Mitsukake with a janitor's mop.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
CLICK.  
  
After laughing themselves hysterical, the cast and fans of The Reconciliation flipped off the television. The noise and excitement of the room became so noisy, that Chan clamped her hands over her ears and retreated from the room, making sure to close the door behind her.  
  
Several seconds later, the door opened and a single person stepped out before closing it once again.  
  
"Chan... now you must live up to your promise..." Mitsukake stated, raising one eyebrow at the author.  
  
Chan smiled innocently up at him. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Let's see... well, according to this document, at the end of this story, you were supposed to pay me 1,000,000,000 ¥, plus the hospital payments."  
  
"...oh shit."  
  
"Yes... So where's the money?" Mitsukake demanded, suddenly appearing far more threatening than he had before.  
  
Chan, now sweating nervously, began to creep for the door.  
  
"Not here!"  
  
"...what!? WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING TO!?!?!?!"  
  
And with that final quotation, Mitsukake dropped every paper that he had been holding and persued Miss Yoruyamatiha, that is, until he ran into the wall and fainted, giving Chan an easy getaway...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: That was the stupidest thing I've ever written, lol. Couldn't resist, though. ^_^ Well, I hope everyone enjoyed these lame little bloopers, and remember, they have NO significance within the actual story; they're just a little extra added on for humor. (Was there any?) Please review! If they weren't funny... you can pretend they were! Haha, just kidding. Thanks for putting up with me!  
  
Chan Yoruyamatiha 


End file.
